Le Temps Passé
by Always4HP3
Summary: Vous ne savez pas à quelle point une guerre de sorcier peut être dévastatrice. Moi oui, car je l'ai vécu. Et je vais vous racontez mon histoire pour qu'elle n'existe pas.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **Hey! Voici le prologue de notre toute première fanfiction à deux! Le chapitre à été écrite par nous deux et comme nous ne sommes pas parfaites, il y a** **surement** **des fautes.**

 **Note de l'auteur : Tout appartient à notre déesse, J.K. Par contre, l'histoire est de Roxanne (moi :3 ) et Dorothée.**

 **Résumer : Vous ne savez pas à quelle point une guerre de sorcier pour être dévastatrice. Moi oui, car je l'ai vécu. Et je vais vous racontez mon histoire pour qu'elle n'existe pas.**

 **J'espère que vous allez aimer! :) Sur ce, bonne lecture. ^^**

 **~~~Le Temps passé~~~**

Avada Kedavra ! Le sort a fusé vers Harry, il était maintenant étendu sur le sol, inerte. Je cours vers lui, Voldemort ricane d'une voix forte avant de partir vers le château pour annoncez la nouvelle à l'ordre et les autres. Un cris résonne dans la forêt, le mien. Je dois partir d'ici, les mangemort vont surement venir chercher le corps et me tuer aussi. J'effleure les cheveux de Harry et me lève, je veux le prendre avec moi mais je ne peux pas, ils vont me retrouver... Je transplane vers mon ancienne maison.

Arrivé devant mon ancienne maison, je regarde les rues vides du à la guerre. Ma maison à été quelque peu détruite, mais se n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète. Dès que je rentre dans ma maison, un sentiment de détresse intervient. Mon ancienne maison à été fouillé, je le à la main, je traverse la maison. Arrivé dans la chambre de mes parents, je vois leurs corps sans vie. J'aimerais crier mais je ne le peux. Les mangemorts sont partout. Je commence à sangloter tranquillement dans mon coin quand j'entends un bruit de transplanage derrière moi. Pas le temps de me cacher, je me retourne tranquillement en attentant qu'un sort de mort se lance sur moi, mais non. Je me retourne et vois Ginny, le visage sal de poussière, mais y laissant place à des traces de larmes coulés.

-'Mione... Il est... il est... sanglota Ginny, qui savait ou est-ce que je serais, car elle était la seule à avoir vu ma maison.

-Je sais Gin'... Mais pour que cela n'arrive pas, j'ai une solution... C'est la seule chose possible pour que tu retrouve Harry.

-No.. Non 'Mione... Non tu ne peux pas me laisser seule... J'ai besoin de toi...

-Ginny... Si je vais dans le passé, la guerre n'arrivera pas, Harry va être vivant, heureux avec ses parents et avec des frères et sœurs, tu vas l'avoir longtemps. Et moi, si je ne change rien dans le passé pour que ça arrive, je vais naitre, et toi aussi. T'inquiète Ginny, je peux le faire. Je le fais pour le monde des sorciers. Pour Harry... Pour Fred... Pour Dumbledore...

Nous retournons au château en transplanant rapidement. Voldemort avait mis la guerre en pause car il savait que nous avions plus d'espoir et qu'il voulait qu'on pleure pour être encore plus faible. J'arrive pour expliquer mon idée à tout les gens au tour, tous d'accord, sauf mes amis. Je leur ai dit la même chose que j'ai dite à Ginny. Ils ont fini par être d'accord, sauf un. Et cette personne voulait m'accompagner. Drago Malefoy...

Durant tout le reste de la journée je me senti observer, c'était Drago qui me suivait pour savoir quand je partirai. La nuit était tombé je devais partir mais je sentie encore son regard sur moi...

-Drago tu n'es pas très subtile quand tu veux...

-Tu ne p...peux pas partir ! Je tiens à toi tous nos amis tiennent à toi !

\- Et ta mère ? Tu veux la revoir ? Ton père ? Sans Voldemort, ton père aurait été plus affectueux avec toi !

-Dans ce cas je viens avec toi !

\- Non Drago... Ne m'oblige pas à te lancer un sort...

\- Tu ne serais pas capable..

. - Colloshoo* !

\- Mes chaussures vont être plein de colle !

\- Ils sont déjà tachés de sang que la guerre a amené !

\- Tu te sens poétique ?

\- Ne rit pas de moi !

\- Expedimenta** !

\- Drago ! Je vais te tuer !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !

\- Professeur Mcgonnagal, Drago m'harcèle !

\- Elle veut partir dans le passé !

\- Mlle Granger sortez d'ici immédiatement et rendez-vous dans le bureau de Dumb... Dans mon bureau ! Pour ce qui est de vous Malfoy, rendes-vous à votre dortoir.

\- Mais...

\- IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Pendant que Drago s'en allait je suivis mon ancien professeur jusqu'à son bureau. Il était encore décoré comme quand Dumby y siégeais. Il lui manque beaucoup je crois...

Je m'assois sur une chaise devant le grand bureau.

\- Hermione ! vous ne pouvez pas partir même si cela sauverait des vies !

\- Mais je n'ai rien à perdre...

\- Bien sur, vous avez tout à perdre, vos parents...vos amis...

\- Mes parents sont morts... C'était la première fois que j'ai lancé une phrase d'une voix aussi glacé à un professeur

\- Oh... Mes condoléances... Elle m'a lancé un regard de compréhension.

\- Beaucoup d'autres sont mort et je pourrais tous les sauvés. Même Dumbledore !

\- Dumbled... Je ne te laisserais pas partir même pour sauvez tous ceux tuer par Voldemort !

Je me lève et regarde le portrait vide de Dumby. Lui il saura la résonné !

\- Hum, Hum*** ? Dumbledore ? Son visage apparu dans la seconde.

\- On me demande ? Je ne parle que si j'ai des bonbons au citron ! - Oh ! Désolé je n'avais pas prévu de...

\- Je blague ma chère, que voulez-vous ?

\- Vous devez savoir qu'Harry est... Quelque larmes coulèrent mais je me ressaisi rapidement. Je voudrais retourner dans le passé pour sauvez tous ces gens qui sont mort !

\- Mlle Granger, savez-vous que vous ne pouvez pas revenir de l'époque que vous avez choisi...

\- Oui, j'ai déjà étudié les effets des voyages dans le temps

. - Bon et bien tenez-vous bien droit Mlle !

Je commençais à tourner les 173 672 tours qu'il devait pour retourner au temps que Jedusor était enfant. Rendu à la fin, quelque chose d'imprévu se produis. Drago entra dans le bureau si rapidement que personne ne le vu s'accrocher à moi juste avant que je parte dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

Je me tourne vers lui et l'incompréhension se lit sur mon visage puis les couleurs disparaissent et on atterri dans la grande salle au milieu des premières années. Le silence se fit. Tout le monde etait dans incompréhension. Un seul son perçait le silence de mort. Un rire. Provenant de la table des professeurs... Je me lève et vois un Dumbledore plus jeune et assis à la table des professeurs... Seul, il rit... Lui, il avait compris...

~~~ Le temps passé~~~

 *** Sortilège qui colle les chaussures de la personne visée au sol.**

 **** Sortilége qui soulève la personne visée.**

 ***** La réincarnation d'Ombrage !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour! Voici le tout premier chapitre de la fanfiction. C'est Dorothée qui l'a fait.**

 **Note de l'Auteur : Tout appartient à notre déesse, J.K. Rowling. Par contre, l'histoire est de nous. Comme nous ne sommes pas parfaites, il peut y avoir des fautes.**

 **Bonne Lecture! :D**

 **~~~Le Temps Passé~~~**

Je regarde autour de nous. Je crois qu'on a blessée personne en tombant... Sauf Drago qui c'est égratigner le bras sur un élève. Dumbledore se dirige vers nous, il a encore le sourire au lèvre et se force pour ne pas rire encore une fois.

\- Bien le bonjour ! Comment vous appelez vous ?

\- Eum... Hermione et lui c'est Drago

\- Vos noms de famille?

\- Je crois qu'il serait imprudent de vous les dire professeur...

\- Connaissez-vous Poudlard ?

\- Bien sûr j'y ai étud...

Je reçu un cou de coude de Drago. Je me tourne vers lui mais il a les yeux fixés sur la table des Serpentard. Je regarde avec lui et remarque une tête tout aussi blonde que lui, il a surement reconnu quelqu'un de sa famille. Dumbledore se retourne lui aussi, en voyant se que nous regardons un sourire indéchiffrable transperce ces lèvres.

\- Je vois... Suivez dans mon bureau s'il vous plait...

\- Bien sûr professeur !

Drago n'esquisse aucun geste.

\- Drago !

\- Oh ! Oui professeur...

Nous suivons Dumby jusqu'à son bureau. Je suis dans mes pensées et je ne réalise pas que je me suis trompé de couloir, en fait je me dirige vers le bureau du directeur. Enfin rendu devant la gargouille je prononce le mot de passe du temps de Dumbledore.

\- Bonbon au citron !

Rien ne se produit. Puis je sens quelqu'un me prendre l'épaule. Je me retourne vivement baguette à la main.

\- Baisse ta baguette.

Devant moi se dresse un jeune homme très séduisant au allure sombre.

\- Pourquoi devrai-je baissez ma baguette ?

\- Parce que je ne te ferais pas de mal, du moins pas pour l'instant...

\- Belle accueil !

\- Je ne suis pas du genre gentil...

\- Je crois que j'avais remarqué !

\- Très drôle ! On dirait John Potter !

Il y a un Potter à cette époque ! Pourtant Le père à Harry s'appelle James ? Oh ! Son grand-père, celui qui était en 7e avec... Oh non !

\- Tom Jedusor ?

\- Comment sais-tu mon nom ?

\- Simple déduction Tom !

Il déteste quand on l'appelle Tom. Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser !

\- Ne m'appelle pas Tom ! Je suis Voldemort !

\- Et bien moi je préfère Tom...

\- Je vais te...

C'est à ce moment que Dumbledore arrive et stoppe brusquement la conversation.

\- Bonjour Tom ! Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec Hermione ! Entre premier de classe vous allez bien vous entendre !

Comment Dumbledore peux savoir que je suis... Drago ! Il lui a surement dis.

\- Oui, surement... Je dois malheureusement me retirer de cette conversation professeur.

Je profite de ce moment pour glisser quelque mot à Voldemort version jeune.

\- Au Revoir TOM !

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Tom !

Puis il disparait au bout du couloir. Dumbledore me regarde avec un regard qui me transperce, on dirait qu'il me scan le corps.

\- Tom vous a dit son vrai nom ? Étrange...

\- En fait...

\- Stop ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! Votre petit ami m'a déjà expliquer comment vous êtes arriver ici je ne veux pas en savoir plus !

\- ce n'est pas mon petit ami !

\- Oh ! Bien... Venez dans mon bureau jeune fille...

\- Bien nous sommes devant !

Dumbledore sourit et me regarde les yeux pétillants.

\- Je vais être directeur !

\- Désolé de l'avoir dit...

\- Ce n'est rien. Je suis très heureux même !

\- Ok...

Dumbledore est donc dans l'ancien bureau de Mcgo ! Que de souvenir...

\- Vous êtes professeur de métamorphose ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Oh !

\- Passons aux choses sérieuses, je vais vous dire votre nouvelle identité.

\- Une nouvelle identité ?

\- Oui pour pouvoir menez a bien votre mission !

\- Oui...

Dumbledore me passa une feuille vierge et un bonbon au citron.

\- Pour la lire mangez le bonbon et soufflez sur la feuille ! J'adore cette technique !

Je soupire.

\- Vous n'avez pas changé... murmurai-je

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, rien...

\- Bien bonne nuit, votre chambre est disons facile à trouver. Dans le fond des cachots, un tableau de serpent. Vous n'avez qu'a lui grattez le cou. Bonne nuit !

Dans les cachots ! Je dois mangez cet infecte bonbon au citron et en plus je dois dormir dans un lieu lugubre qui grouille de Serpentard !

\- Professeur!

\- Oui?

\- Puis-je changé de chambre ?

\- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes bien de Serpentard ?

\- Non, non, je suis de Gryffondor !

\- Oh... Suivez moi je vais vous montrez votre chambre...

Je suivis Dumby dans les couloirs menant à la tour d'astronomie, puis juste avant de monter les escaliers, nous tournons à droite dans un couloir qui m'est totalement inconnu et Dumbledore me montre un portrait d'un dragon et d'une princesse qui discute joyeusement. Dans les contes moldu il se déteste, à Poudlard ils sont amis ! Encore des découvertes !

\- Vous n'avez qu'à dire Amitié et vous pouvez entrez. Bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit.

Je me tourne vers le tableau.

\- Amitié

La princesse se retourne vers moi.

\- C'est la plus belle des Valeurs selon moi !

Puis le tableau s'ouvre sur une chambre assez grandes, décorez des couleurs des Gryffondors. Par contre, cela ressemblait plus à une chambre professorale... Oh non, pas ça ! Vites le bonbon au citron ! Je le mange rapidement et souffle sur la feuille que Dumbledore ma donné, il y a aussi la partie de Drago. Je lis rapidement :

Hermione Granger

Élève de 7e année

Ouf !

Serpentard

Merde !

Drago Tyler

Professeur de potions

Ancien Serpentard

Lui il a eu se qu'il voulait ! Il a dit à Dumby que j'étais à Serpentard ! Comment je vais faire... Je me couche sur mon lit et regarde par la grande fenêtre d'ici je vois presque plus le sol... On cogne à ma porte, peut-être Drago qui vient s'excuser ? J'ouvre la porte et tombe sur Tom Jedusor. Il est presque aussi grand que moi !

\- Jesusor que fais-tu ici ?

\- Toi de même, Dumbledore m'a dit que tu étais à Serpentard et ta chambre est coloré... Différaient... Je dirais même que c'est très laid...

\- Je suis à Serpentard mais je ne voulais pas y allez je voulais allez à Gryffondors et sors de ma chambre maintenant !

\- Bien, je percerais ton mystère, ne t'en fait pas...

\- La nuit porte conseille Jedusor !

Je claque la porte et les questions se chamboulent dans ma tête, comment a-t-il trouvé ma chambre ? M'a-t-il suivi ? Devrais-je m'inquiété ? Peu importe, je me couche sur le lit et m'endors presque automatiquement. Le voyage m'a épuisé!

 **~~~Le Temps Passé~~~**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review! :3**

 **Always4HP3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

 **Bonjour bonjour! Alors aujourd'hui, j'ai l'honneur de poster le chapitre 3! Il a été fait par moi (Roxanne) et c'est mon premier vrai chapitre à moi toute seule :3 Alors j'espère que vous allez aimer! Il n'y a pas trop de rapprochement dans le chapitre, j'espère ne pas vous attrister!:)**

 **Note de l'Auteur : Tout appartient à notre déesse, J.K. Rowling. Comme nous ne sommes pas parfaites, il peut y avoir des fautes**

 **Enjoy! :D**

 _ **°°°Le Temps Passé°°°**_

Avant le dîner, Drago m'a demandé de passer à la tour d'astrologie. À 7h45 tapante, j'étais là. Drago m'expliqua le topo de la situation.

-Hermione, je vais t'expliquer tout ce que Dumbledore m'a dit. Nous sommes en 1943. Pour commencer, fais-toi quelques amis et s'il te pose une question sur comment tu es atterris ici, c'est un mauvais transplanage. Si nous étions ensemble c'est parce-que nous avons tous les deux raté le train. Comme personne te connais, tu es une nouvelle élève car tu viens de déménager en Angleterre. Tu étais élève de Beauxbâtons. Si on te demande qui était tes amis là bas, il y avait Marie Delacour et Jeanne Petit. Elles sont tes ''deux meilleures amies''. Tu as déménagé en Angleterre car ton père est mort et que la famille de ta mère est d'origine d'Angleterre. Ton père était un sorcier en France mais ta mère est moldue.

-Bien. D'autre chose à savoir?

-Non, mais toi, as-tu des choses à me dire?

-Oui. Lors de la 7ème année de Jedusor à Poudlard, il a ouvert la chambre des secrets et il a passé ça sur le dos de Hagrid. Nous devons l'empêché car Geniarde va mourir et peut être que moi aussi comme nous avons changé le passé.

-Oh... Gros dossiers alors...

-Oui. Et nous devons juste changer Voldemort, pas le tuer. Bonne journée!

-À toi aussi...

Je pars vers la grande salle. Je dois me faire des amis Serpentard. Assis à la table i garçons qui me sourient, quelques filles aussi. Je me tourne vers la table des Gryffondor, et je vois John Potter, le fameux grand-père d'Harry... Harry... Bon... il n'est pas encore né alors...

Je me retourne et je vois quelqu'un qui s'assoie à côté de moi. Elle ressemble étrangement Sirius. En plus elle me disait quelque chose...

-Salut! Tu dois être la nouvelle? J'ai entendu parler de toi. Un mauvais transplanage, il paraît. Me dit une fille qui doit avoir à peu près mon âge

-Ouais, il nous a beaucoup maganés, Dr... Le professeur Tyler et moi. J'ai râté mon transplanage, car je ne savais pas trop où était Poudlard et je ne savais pas que nous ne pouvions pas y transplaner.

-Au moins toi tu peux! Oh! J'oubliais. Je me nomme Walburga Black, et toi?

-La mère de Sirius... Dis-je tout bas. Heu Hermione. Hermione Granger. J'ai entendu parler des Black avant d'arriver en Angleterre.

-Tu viens d'où? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de «Granger»

-Je viens de France...

Je me mis à raconter toute l'histoire que Drago m'avait raconté, mais avec plus de détail. Plus tard, Lucretia Black, la cousine de Walburga, est venu nous rejoindre. J'étais contente de me faire des amis, mais moins de m'en faire pour avoir été quelqu'un d'autre. Un garçon plus jeune vient nous rejoindre. Il doit être en 3-4ème année.

-Hermione, je te présente Orion. C'est mon frère, il est en 4ème année. Me présenta Lucretia.

Orion... Le père de Sirius? Hein? Ah oui, les parents de Sirius sont cousins.

-Enchanté Orion.. Dis-je en lui souriant.

Les préfets et les préfets-en-chef nous distribuèrent nos horaires. J'étais avec Gryffondor pour potion, un classique, et pour Sortilège. Et en quoi nous commençons ce matin? En potion! Avec Monsieur Tyler... Youpi... Comme si ça me tentait de le voir. D'habitude, je suis contente mais la, comme professeur... c'est vraiment nul.

-Hey vous avez vu le nouveau professeur de potion? Il parraît qu'il fait les 7ème et les 5ème cette année. Je suis tellement contente de l'avoir, il a l'air jeune et il est vraiment beau... On dirait Abraxas Malefoy! Et en parlant de lui, le voilà qui arrive... Nous dit Lucretia.

-Les Malefoy... Les filles les veulent tous! Me chuchote Orion en souriant.

Abraxas Malefoy ressemblait un peu à Drago, mais Drago avait beaucoup de trait de sa mère. Par contre, sa grand-mère n'était pas encore née. Mais ça, Drago le savait.

Je me retourne lentement vers Drago qui observe son grand-père/élève depuis un bon moment.

Je me retourne vers mes amis et nous apprenons à nous connaitre pendant un petit bout de temps. J'aime bien parler avec eux. Ils sont sympathiques. En tournant la tête, je vois Tom qui me regarde. Je fais tout simplement l'ignorer. Nous nous dirigeons vers le cours de potion.

-Hey Granger! Comme ça, on est à Serpentard? Tu aurais pu venir à Gryffondor, tu sais que nous sommes plus sympathiques! J'ai vu comment tu nous observais tantôt...

Je pousse Potter dans le coin et je lui dis à voix basse :

\- Hey Potter j'ai rien décidé de ma maison mais je suis obliger d'être à Serpentard même si au début je voulais Gryffondor alors laisse moi tranquille.

En rentrant dans la classe de potion j'entends une voix derrière moi :  
-Tu es plus sympathique que je le pensais Granger. Je compte te revoir bientôt, me crie Potter.

-Ouais ouais essaye pour voir! Dis-je le sourire en coin.

Dans la classe de potion, je m'assois à côté de Walburga. Mais je sais que Mal... euh Tyler va changer les places de toute façon. Et comme nous avons tous l'année, je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas me mettre avec Tom. Enfin, j'espère.

-Bon, bon, bon... Gryffondor et Serpentard. Alors aujourd'hui, nous allons faire une potion d'amnésie. Mais? Les maisons ne sont pas mélangées? Ça va me faire plaisir de changer ça...

\- Black, Walburga avec Jonhson, Darry. Black, Lucretia avec Jones, Augusta…

Augusta Jones est la grand-mère de Neville! Trop bizarre de voir les ancêtres de tout le monde...

-... Jedusor, Tom avec Weasley, Septimus...

Le grand-père de Ron et Ginny!

-...Granger, Hermione avec Potter, John...

Oh non... Je sens que ce cours de potion va être très désagréable...

-Bon, allez allez! On va à notre table!

-Hey Granger, je savais qu'on allait se revoir.

-Tais-toi Har... Jam... John.

-D'où vient tout ces noms? Ce sont tes anciens petits copains? Dit-il avec un sourire narquois

-Non... Tu me fais penser à des anciens amis de BeauxBâtons... C'est tout. Dis-je froidement.

-Ah, ok, j'm'excuse... Marmonnât-il

-Non c'est rien, je suis habitué... Commençons la potion la, plus vite on la fait plus vite on va la terminer.

J'ouvre mon livre à la page 394 et je prends note des ingrédients.

\- Bon Jam... John. Va nous chercher de l'eau du fleuve Léthé, des baies de gui, des brins de valériane et de l'ingrédient standard.

-À vos ordres chef! Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

On dirait Malefoy, c'est fou!

-Bon, on doit ajouter deux goûtes d'eau du fleuve Léthé, et fais bouillir pendant 20 secondes à feu doux. Ensuite on...

Je n'écoutais pas trop John. Il était sympathique, mais j'avoue que le rapprochement des maisons ce n'est pas trop pour cette époque. Dès que nous avons fini, je suis sûr que nous allons avoir la meilleure note car j'ai déjà passé ma 7ème année et le résultat était pareil à celui que j'avais fais avec Drago. Mais bon, on est en 1943...

 _ **°°°Le Temps Passé°°°**_

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé! Je vous laisse à Dorothée pour le prochain chapitre ;)**

 **Always4HP3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Alors aujourd'hui, Dorothée vous a concocté le chapitre 3!**

 **Note de l'auteur : Tout appartient à notre Déesse, J.K. Rowling. Comme nous ne sommes pas parfaites, malheureusement, il y a des fautes.**

 **Enjoy and Love! 3**

 **~~~Le Temps Passé~~~**

Le cours de potion est enfin fini ! Vers la fin du cours John a décidé de faire un tour au Serpentard... Il a fait une potion de rajeunissement et en a donné à Orion, qui nous attendait dans le couloir, car lui, il est en 4ème, au début il était mignon à terre en couche mais il a commencé à vomir et... Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever l'image de la tête ! Je sors de la classe avec Walburga pour allez rejoindre Lucrétia et Orion à l'infirmerie. À l'entrée, nous interrompons une conversation entre Orion et Tom. Tom a l'air en colère noir... Il sort de la salle juste après avoir mis en garde Orion.

\- Fait le bon choix, Orion.

Walburga intervient

\- Quel choix !? Tu m'avais juré avoir arrêté de voir Tom !

\- Je te jure que j'ai arrêté, c'est lui qui est venu m'avertir que Hermione était dangereuse...

\- Moi dangereuse ! Je vais allez lui dire deux mots à ce scrout à pétard !

\- Calme-toi ... Dit Orion

\- Je suis très calme !

Je sortis de l'infirmerie les joues rouges de rages. J'ai 10 minutes avant métamorphose, je vais le tuer !

\- Hermione, c'est ça ?

Je reconnais ça voix, elle me répugne.

\- Appelle-moi Granger, Jedusor...

\- Pourquoi tant de haine ?

\- Pourquoi a tu dis à Orion que j'étais dangereuse ?

\- Parce que tu l'es... Quelle question...

\- Ne rit pas de moi, Jedusor !

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'appelle pas Voldemort comme tout le monde ?

\- Parce que tu es Tom Jedusor !

Je peux enfin me défouler...

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Tom Jedusor ! Le seul Tom Jedusor qui existe est mort !

\- Parce que tu l'as tué !

Je crois que j'en n'ai trop dis... j'essaie de partir pendant qu'il est immobile. Ces yeux se teintent de rouge et son regard se fait perçant. J'ai peur...

\- Comment sais-tu cela ?

\- Eum... Intuition ?

Je mens comme une pro ! Ou peut-être pas...

\- Tu en sais trop... Tais-toi ou meurs...

Il se retourne et pars vers la salle de métamorphose. Je soupire, et attend quelque peu avant de me diriger moi aussi vers la salle. Je crois bien que s'était une menace... Dumbledore avait dit à Harry que quand Tom menaçait quelqu'un, la personne disparaissait subitement... Un frisson me parcourut le corps et j'entrai dans la pièce de justesse. Les autres étaient déjà au travail, il avait commencé le cours avant l'heure.

\- Oh Hermione, j'avais peur que vous ne veniez pas !

\- Désolé, j'ai eu quelques problèmes...

Je regarde vers le bureau de Jedusor, le roue dans ces yeux est encore légèrement présents et ses gestes ne sont plus aussi fluidique ce matin. Dumbledore suit mon regard et paru surpris.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour mettre Tom en colère ?

\- J... Je ne v..v.. pas ...Ne voulais pas...

\- J'espère ! Le seul conseil que je peux vous donner est de surveiller arrières ma chère...

\- Merci, qu'étudions-nous ?

\- Les patronus ! Un de mes sujets préférés !

\- Ils ne sont pas, d'habitude, abordé en défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Oui mais je voulais m'amuser !

\- Oh, mais si je maitrise parfaitement la technique, est-ce que je le cache ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Montrez-moi !

Une étincelle apparut dans les yeux du futur directeur. Je prends ma baguette et prononce le sors, une loutre argentée commence à faire le tour de la classe.

\- Bravo !

Dumbledore applaudi comme vingt hommes. Les autres élèves me dévisagent, même Tom. Dans son regard, je vois plus de la jalousie qu'autre chose. Le rouge dans ces yeux est cependant parti et je m'en réjouis ! J'arrête le sort et vais m'asseoir pour faire les exercices écrits. Puis on cogne à la porte, c'est Mal... Tyler, je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce nom. Il se dirige vers Dumbledore, après quelques secondes de blabla, il vient me voir.

\- Rejoins-moi à la pause à la tour d'astronomie et fait en sorte que Tom te suive...

Il repart aussi vite qu'il est arrivé, très lentement... Il reparle à Dumbledore et part. Quand le cours se termine je cherche encore une façon d'attirer Tom. Je laisse tomber et pars vers la tour. Au milieu du trajet, je me sens suivi, quand je regarde derrière moi il y a toujours une ombre qui déguerpit. Sans le vouloir, j'ai attiré Tom comme le voulait Drago. Arriver à la tour d'astronomie, je trépigne d'impatience en regardant vers la fenêtre. C'est lui qui donne le rendez-vous et il est en retard ! Tom est encore là je le sens. Puis j'aperçois Drago qui arrive...

\- Enfin ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir manger !

\- Et puis ?

\- Pff...

\- Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé.

\- Oui et pourquoi je devrais faire ça ?

\- Parce que écoute-moi...

\- Oui ?

\- Le plan a marché Dumbledore a été piégé ! Il a cru l'histoire du mauvais transplanage... Nous allons bientôt contrôler Poudlard !

Je comprends peu à peu le message et embarque dans son jeu.

\- Le seul qui pourrait gâcher nos plans c'est le petit Jedusor...

\- Tu as raison, nous devrions l'éliminer...

\- Ou le recruter !

\- Non ! Jamais ! Il dévierait nos plans à son profit !

\- Tu as raison... Je vais m'occuper de lui...

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et part... J'aperçois Jedusor qui s'éclipse, parfait le plan fonctionne... Je lui suis jusqu'à ce que j'arrive proche du dortoir des Serpentards. Par contre, il tourne avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! Ses gestes sont calculés, ont dit une machine, une colo... Je me retourne vivement baguette à la main.

\- Où as-tu appris le sort de clonage Jedusor ?

\- Enfin, tu l'as découvert, je commençais à m'ennuyer !

Il apparaît derrière moi. Sort de désillusion.

\- Pourquoi me suivais-tu ?

\- J'ai mes raisons...

\- Pour me recruter ou m'éliminer.

\- Comment ne sais-tu que...

\- Vous auriez pu être plus subtile.

\- Oh, tu nous as entendus, et puis veux-tu ?

\- Dans quoi veux-tu me recruter.

\- Une simple organisation contre les sorciers sangs de bourbe...

\- On les tue.

Ces paroles me glacent les veines.

\- Tu crois qu'on leur offre une maison. Bien sûr qu'ont les tue !

Comment quelqu'un de si séduisant peut avoir un cœur aussi noir...

\- Et les mi-sorciers, mi-moldu ?

\- Pourquoi, tu es masochiste, je me suis renseigné sur tes parents Tom Jedusor.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu obtenir autant d'information sur moi...

\- Il suffit de bien chercher, Tom.

Sa main se crispe.

\- À ton tour de prendre un choix Tom.

Je me retourne et pars vers ma chambre...

 **~~~ Le temps passé~~~**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé! Bonne semaine et au prochain chapitre!**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une review! 3**

 **Love,**

 **Always4Hp3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

 **Un petit chapitre tard, j'espère que vous allez aimé!**

 **Fait par : Roxanne**

 **Note : Tout appartient à notre déesse, J.K. Rowling. Comme nous ne sommes pas parfaite, malheureusement ;), il peut y avoir des fautes. Bonne lecture!:D**

 **~~~ Le temps passé~~~**

Hier, j'en ai trop dit à Jedusor. Il sait que je suis renseigné sur lui. Il sait trop de choses. Un petit oubliette? Nan... Mais on ne doit pas le rendre plus méchant. On doit le rendre gentil peu à peu. Mais comment?

Bon, je dois aller rejoindre Drago à notre heure habituelle, dans notre coin habituel. Rendu dans la tour, je regarde si Jedusor m'a suivi, mais je ne vois personne. Sauf Drago.

- _Salveo Maleficia! Silenco!_

-?

-C'est un sort pour nous protégé des sorts pendant qu'on parle et ça nous rend invisible. Et le deuxième c'est po...

-Lui je le connais.

-...

-...

-Alors hier, tu as rencontré ton grand-père?

-Oui... Il me ressemble beaucoup, mais heureusement que je tiens de ma mère! Parce qu'on m'aurait démasqué rapidement.

-J'imagine... Une chance que mes parents ne sont pas venus à Poudlard parce que je leur ressemble beaucoup.

-Ouais.. J'ai vu que tu t'es fait des amis Serpantards?

-Ouaip! Sous les conseils de Monsieur Tyler, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil coquin

Drago me dévisagea, puis sourit à cette remarque.

-Tu sais Drago, je fais des recherches sur les voyages temporels plus loin que 1 semaine à deux. D'après se que j'ai lu, dès que notre mission est terminé, ou que l'un de nous deux meurs, nous retournons dans le présent. Mais si un de nous deux meurs, la personne morte ne va pas se souvenir de rien, tant dis que la personne vivante va se souvenir de tout, plus ce qu'elle a «vécu» lors de sa vie sans Voldemort. Mais si la mission est terminée, nous allons devoir mourir, puis nous allons revivre quand nous allons naitre et nous allons nous souvenir de tout. Il y avait des livres qui parlait de ça dans ma chambre.

-D'après se que tu me dis, on va revivre? Dit-il tout heureux de cette découverte.

-Oui, même si on meurt, mais on ne va se rappeler de rien, bah peut-être des flash-back, mais j'en sais pas plus, dis-je avec le sourire.

Il me sauta littéralement dans les bras, en riant. Il avait l'air tellement heureux de pouvoir vivre une vie sans Voldemort. Tellement heureux. C'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi heureux, mais sincèrement. C'était tellement beau à voir... Je versai une larme de joie à cette vue.

-Pourquoi tu pleurs 'Mione?

J'essuie ma larme rapidement.

-Je ne pleurs pas. Je suis juste émue. Émue de te voir ainsi, heureux. Émue de te voir épanoui, sans cet imbécile qui a contrôlé ta vie depuis que tu es né. Je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir heureux, c'est tout...

-...

-Je sais que je suis biz...

Je senti Drago refermer son entraine encore plus fort.

-Att..ention.. Drago... Tu m'étouffe...

-Oh... excuse... Je suis tellement heureux de ne pas avoir à vivre avec la menace... En plus, je suis avec toi, je ne peux pas être plus heureux.

-Pourquoi tu serais heureux avec moi? Il y a moins d'un mois, tu me traitais encore de sang-de-bourbe...

-Pourquoi tu penses que j'ai arrêté, hein? Pourquoi tu penses que je suis venu avec toi? Pourquoi que tu penses que je suis heureux avec toi?

-...

-Ta compris.

Il a dit les derniers mots avec une telle froideur, que j'en ai eu peur. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il m'avait parlé comme ça. Mais en même temps, je ne m'en doutais tellement pas...

Je me dirige vers la grande salle, environ 10 minutes après, pour que personne ne se doute de rien. Arrivé vers la table, je n'avais pas remarqué mon air déprimé et je vais m'assoir à côté d'Orion.

-Hey, Hermione, tu as bien piteuse mine! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Bof... Des mauvaises nouvelles familiales, mais rien de si pire que ça...

-Tiens, un croissant comme tu aimes, je pense l'avoir garnie correctement...

-Wow! Bravo Orion! Sérieux, tu fais beaucoup de progrès!

Je le vois fière de lui, même s'il a 3 ans de différence, je le traite comme un enfant, il n'accepte ça qu'avec moi.

-Bon, bon, bon... Nous commençons en potion aujourd'hui... nous dit Wal'

-Youpi. J'avais tellement envie d'être avec John. Youhou... Dis-je totalement sarcastiquement.

-On savait que tu l'adorais.. Me dit Lu' avec un sourire en coin

-Euh... non? Dis-je en rigolant. Trouvez-moi pire que lui et tu meurs!

Mes amis sont partis à rire... Parfois, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Seamus, et les autres me manquent tellement. J'aimerais ça leur glisser un mot que je vais bien. Mais je me suis rendu compte que ils ne sont pas encore nés...

-Hermy? Wouhou? Tu es la?

-Oui, oui... Je pensais à me anciens amis, c'est tout...

-Nous, nous sommes là pour toi. Toujours. Always. Dit Orion.

-...

Afther all this times? Always, said Snape.

-… Merci… dis-je avec un sourire force.

Pauvre Drago... Je pense que ne pas lui avoir dit quelque chose lui à fait mal... Tout ça est à voir en potion... La potion va être l'enfer. L'enfer total, car ça va être malaise, en plus que John est bizarre avec moi... Orion aussi... Tout le monde est bizarre. Même Tom. En parlant de lui, où est-il? La chambre des secrets? Non, non, non. Pas au début de l'année. Salle sur demande, bibliothèque? Je ne sais rien. Mais c'est louche. Maintenant, le cours de potion.

Rendu là-bas, j'ai senti le regard de Drago, de Tom ainsi que de John sur moi. L'un a un regard glacial, l'autre méfiant, et un, incompréhensible. Devinez qui a quel regard...

-Allons! À notre place! Même équipe! Hop! Hop!

J'entendais quelques élèves grommeler, et j'ai vu Drago lever les yeux au ciel.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire un véritaserum. Et nous allons le tester.

-Quoi?!

-Non!

-Pourquoi?!

-Super..!

-Euh...

Super. Mais j'allais pouvoir poser des questions à des gens... Super utile.

-Par contre, nous pouvons que poser une question avec la recette.

Dès que la potion fut finie, John et moi buvons une gorgée de la potion.

-John.. .John... John... As-tu une fille en vu?

-Oui, la plus belle fille au monde. Mais personne ne le sait. Sauf toi. Et toi, que penses-tu de moi?

-Bof, on peut dire que tu es beau et charment, et je pense que tu irais bien avec Lila Burcella*. Jolie, et rousse, comme les Potter aiment...

 **~~~Le temps passé~~~**

 **Je laisse le reste à Dorothée! ;)**

 **Sinon, laissez une review!:)**

 **Bonne vacances! :D**

 **Always4HP3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nous revoici! Alors voici un nouveau chapitre complété par Dorothée!:)**

 **Alors Enjoy it! :D**

 **Note : Blabla... tout est à J. K. sauf l'histoire... blabla nous ne sommes pas parfaites alors il y a des jokes... blablabla...**

 **Réponse(s) aux review's :**

 **Swangranger : Merciii! Notre première review! Tus vas voir, si tout l'histoire ce déroule comme moi (Rox) le pense, la grand-mère d'Harry va être encore plus spécial... :3**

 **~~Le temps passé~~~**

PDV Drago :

Elle rigole avec ce... John. Juste prononcer ce nom m'est désagréable... Charment, il, n'est pas du tout charmant... Je me retourne vers Tom, il a fait semblant de boire son verre car il a menti à son camarade :

\- Qui est ton père ?

\- John Jedusor

-Ce nom ne me dit rien, tu es sure ?

\- Je connais le nom de mon père. Dit hargneusement Tom...

Cela eu don de pétrifiez le jeune Serpentard qui était avec lui. Je m'approche des deux élèves :

\- Tom, vous restez avec moi après le cours.

\- J'ai des devoirs à faire...Marmonna t'il sans me regardez.

\- Et bien si vous voulez je vous aiderait à faire le 20 centimètre de parchemin de plus gagnez avec votre insolence.

\- Comment oser vous ?

\- 30 centimètre...

\- Non, je ne les ferait pas !

\- 40 centimètre... vous voulez que je continue ?

\- Non professeur

\- Bien Tom

Je me retourne et vois John approcher dangereusement de Hermione. La cloche sonna a ce moment et John recula, rouge de gêne. Il sortit rapidement et laissa derrière lui une Hermione déçu... Attend quoi ? DÉÇU ?! Je voulais lui parler mais Tom m'attendais déjà à mon bureau alors je le rejoins. En arrivant je pris le véritaserum et lui donna :

\- Buvez Tom, vraiment...

\- Pourquoi, je l'ai fait en cours comme tout le monde... Dit-Il exaspèré

\- Non, je vous ai vu le faire disparaître. Ne me mentez pas Tom...

\- Et bien, je vais le faire...

\- Je vais vous posez deux questions, une pour m'assurez que vous avez bu la potion et l'autre comme une vrai question.

\- Oui professeur.

Tom but entièrement le liquide et se tourna vers moi.

\- Êtes vous... attiré par une femme en ce moment ?

\- Non

Ça réponse était fade, mais véridique. Selon Dumbledore, il est aux hommes.

\- Bien, deuxième question... Connaissez vous Mimi Geignarde ?

Il ne voulait pas répondre mais il dut s'y contraindre en essayant de prendre un aire détacher :

\- Oui, une sang-de-Bourbe... Moldu de malheur...

Un toussotement se fit entendre. Oh non pas lui !

\- Dumbledore...

\- Tyler ! Quelle joie de vous retrouver avec Tom, je voulais justement vous voir !

\- Bien.

Je me tourne vers Tom et il me suit sans rien dire. Étrange mais puisqu'il se tait autant en profiter !

Au même moment, dans la chambre d'Hermione :

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte :

\- Entrez !

John fit irruption dans la pièce :

\- Tu ne m'a pas répondu en potion, comment sais-tu que les Potter préfèrent les rousses ?

\- Sans vouloir changez de sujet, comment à été le Quidditch

\- Hermione !

\- Intuition ?

\- Eh bien tu as tout faux sur moi ! Je préfère les brunes...

Ces joues rosissent :

\- Hermione je voulais te demander si tu voulais... sortir avec moi ?

\- Eum... Je... Je ne...

\- Ok, je crois que je vais partir haha...

\- Désolé John...

\- Ce n'est rien... Je me suis trompé...

Il partit en courant dans les couloirs... En allant refermer ma porte j'aperçut Tom, coucher à terre, ou il a plutôt tomber. Surement dut au juron qu'il crie :

\- Qui m'a bousculé ?

\- Surement John...

\- Je l'aurais vu !

John a la cape de Harry, c'est vrai !

\- Eum... Peut tu m'attendre à ma chambre ?

\- Je m'y rendait justement.

\- Parfait ! Je te rejoins, j'ai quelque chose à régler...

\- Bien

Tom se retourna et partit vers ma chambre à quelque pas de ma place, il entra et j'entendis le lit craquer. Va y ! Fait se que tu veux ! Je me retourna vers le reflet de la cape que j'avais appris à reconnaître.

\- John, je te voie...

John ressortie de sous la cape.

\- Tu m'as vu !? D'habitude personne ne me voit...

\- J'ai un oeuil de Lynx. Dis-je en riant.

\- Alors je devrais ne pas passez devant toi en me croyant invisible ! Byebye !

\- John ?

\- Oui ?

Je m'approcha de lui lentement et l'embrassa sur la joue en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

\- Peut-être...

Il partit le soirire au lêvres tandis que je retourne vers ma chambre où Tom m'attend. Comme je m'en doutait, il est assis sur mon lit, mon journal à la main :

\- Lache ça !

\- Comment on l'ouvre ?

\- Tu ne réussiras pas... Il est protégé...

il se mit à m'imiter bêtement :

\- Est-ce que j'aime John ? Je ne crois pas mais il est tellement gentil que je pourrais ! Drago est tellement heureux de vivre sans la menace de tu-sais-qui !

\- Imbécile donne moi mon journal !

\- Qui est Tu-sais-qui ?

\- Son père ! Donne moi mon journal !

\- Tient.

Il me le donna et partit de ma chambre, Merde !

Au même moment, chez le directeur :

\- Tom ? Répondez moi !

Tom était resté silencieux durant tout le trajet et ne répondait pas au question de Dumbledore. Lupin nous parlé du sort de clonage en 3e année, pour le contrer il faut utiliser un simple JambeCotton sur lui. Je me retourne la baguette à la main :

\- JambeCotton !

Le regard de Tom se vida sous l'oeuil effaré du professeur de métamorphose. Le jeune homme commença à trembler et se transforma en sable. D'un coup de baguette, Dumbledore fit disparaître la saleté.

\- Merci Drago, moi même je n'avais pas remarqué la supercherie !

\- Oh, ce n'est rien. De quoi vouliez vous nous parlez ?

\- De la coupe des trois sorciers qui débuteras dans un mois.

\- À Dumstrang ? Dit Drago, excité de visiter l'école dont il rêvait.

\- Non, BeauxBâton

\- Oh... Et pourquoi vouliez vous nous en parlez ?

\- Car vous serez le professeur accompagnateur !

\- Quoi ? Je croyais que le directeur devait y aller !

\- Oui, mais notre cher Directeur sera absent durant la durée de la compétition.

\- Quel élèves Choisiriez-vous ?

\- Tom, Hermione et John, nos trois meilleurs élèves !

\- Je veux bien les accompagnés

\- Bien, allez mangé maintenant !

\- Oui, Albus...

Il ne laisserait pas Hermione seul avec John le temps de la compétition. Des plans pour qu'ils sortent ensemble ! La mine basse Drago partit vers la grande salle.

 **~~Le temps passé~~~**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé! On se revoie au prochain chapitre!:)**

 **Love,**

 **Always4HP3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

 **Salut salut! Excusez-moi pour le retard, je travaillais sur un one shot ^^ Alors voici un autre chapitre de : Roxanne ^^**

 **Note de l'auteur : Tout appartient à Notre Déesse, J. K. Rowling. Sauf l'histoire ;) Comme nous ne sommes pas parfaite, il y a probablement de fautes :P**

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Swangranger** : Merci pour ta review! :) Mais oui! Quand j'ai lu le chapitre de Dorothée j'étais comme OMG :'). Merci de laisser ta trace ici. Et oui, ils se sont foutu dans un gros bordel, mais c'est la faute de Voldy chou! x) Bon chaptre! 3

 **~~~Le temps passé~~~**

PDV Hermione

Tout était comme à l'habitude dans la grande salle. Jusqu'à ce que le directeur, Armando Dippet, viennent déranger l'intéressante conversation que Lu, Orion et moi avions sur les animagus.

-Hum, hum, hum! Bonjour cher élève. Alors cette année, nous aurons l'honneur de faire un tournoi des trois sorciers à BeauxBâtons!

On entendit des cris de joie dans la salle. On entendit aussi des cris de peur. On entendit de cris, tout simplement.

-Par contre, il y a quelques règles... Nous avons déjà choisi les élèves selon les critères suivants :

-1. Avoir au moins 17 ans.

On entendit des cris choqués de la pars de quelques élèves, des non majeurs.

-2. Avoir au moins des O en Défense contre les forces du mal, ainsi qu'en sortilège.

Tous les élèves, ou presque, soupirèrent. Il restait une dizaine d'élèves qui pouvait y participer.

-Dans les élèves restant, nous avons choisi 3 élèves qui pourront mettre leur nom dans la coupe à Beauxbâtons, et une dizaine d'élèves pourront aller les encourager!

Les cris de joie retentir. Drago ria en voyant le Directeur jouer avec les émotions des jeunes élèves.

-Bon bon bon! Nous allons arrêter de rigoler, nous allons vous dire les trois noms. Le nom qui va sortir de la coupe devra s'entrainer avec les autres à BeauxBâtons, mais pour l'instant, les trois noms choisis devront s'entrainer avec un professeur. Ah oui, j'oubliais, nous avons deux professeurs accompagnateurs. Le Professeur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ainsi que le professeur Drago Tyler vont vous accompagner.

Je baissai légèrement les yeux suites à cette ânonnement, car si J'étais choisi, ils allaient remarquer que mes ''amis'' étaient inexistant. Et en même temps, si je n'étais pas choisi, je serais loin de Drago...

PDV externe

Loin d'Hermione, à une table parallèle à elle, un certain Potter vit la jeune fille baisser les yeux. Avait-elle une attirance vers le professeur de potion, qui avait l'air aussi bizarre avec elle, ou c'était simplement quelque chose qu'il s'imaginait? Il allait mener l'enquête. Car il ressentait pour la première fois quelque chose de vrai envers une fille. Pas que de l'attirance physique, non, mais quelque chose de vrai. Il pouvait avoir toute les filles qu'il voulait? Il allait avoir Hermione, et elle que pour lui. Pas pour Tyler...

PDV Drago

Je savais quHermione allait mal réagir, car elle n'a pas d'amis là-bas, c'était que des histoires. Mais elle n'avait que raconté ça à ses amis Serpantard, et non à Jedusor et non à Potter... J'ai toujours détesté les Potter, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais arrêter. Mais ce Potter là, je le déteste car il veut la même chose que moi. Hermione. Parce qu'aussi non, il était pareil à moi à Poudlard. Il voulait des filles pour dans son lit. Mais là, il veut Hermione pour dans son lit! Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre devant moi! Et comme je suis prof, tout le monde trouverait ça étrange. Mais bon, si **MA** Hermione a de la peine, c'est à **MOI** de la consoler. Pas à ce Potter.

Serais-je jaloux? Nan. Heum... Une chance qu'Hermione ne lit pas dans ma tête... héhé...

PDV Hermione

Bon. Ça va être la guerre entre Dray et John.

-Alors voici le nom des 3 personnes choisis pour mettre leur nom dans la coupe...

Un ange passa

\- Tom Jedusor!

Les Serpantards applaudissent très fort, les Serdaigle un peu moi fort, le Poufsouffle encore moins et les Gryffondors pas du tout. Tom se leva, grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et fit un simili sourire. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit que Dumbledore lui indiqua.

Le silence retomba. Un autre ange passa.

-John Potter!

Ce fit l'inverse qui se produit. Gryffondor applaudissent très fort, Poufsouffle un peu moi fort, Serdaigle encore moins et les Serpantards, pas du tout. On voyait très bien qui n'était pas aimé des maisons.

Un autre ange passa.. Mais d'où vient cette expression? Je riais un peu.

-'Mione? Pourquoi tu ries? Me demanda Orion

-Je me dis que Potter ne sera juste pas capable de faire le tournoi.

Orion ria aussi.

-Ainsi qu'Hermione Granger!

Mon sourire retomba. Pourquoi moi? Le silence tomba sur la salle, avant que toutes les maisons se mettent à m'applaudir. Je n'ai jamais été méchante avec aucune des maisons, et toutes les maisons m'aimaient. J'aurais voulu être à Gryffondor, j'avais l'intelligence des Serdaigles, j'étais «Super ultra gentille comme une poufsouffle» (une petite de Poufsouffle me l'avait déjà dit) et j'avais le caractère Serpantard. Je me levai et me dirigea ou Dumby me l'indiqua. Arrivé là où il m'indiqua, il y avait un long couloir. Je le passais avec frustration. Et je sentis Drago me prendre le bras par derrière.

-'Mione, fais attention, tu e le promets? Avec Potter? Car tu peux perdre la confiance de Jedusor, et il... il... il peut te blesser, Potter...

-Drago M... Tyler? Jaloux?

Je ris tendrement à cette remarque. Je lui plaquais un bec sur la joue, tout en rigolant, et parti rejoindre les deux gars avec qui j'allais passer les 2 prochains mois.

PDV Externe

Hermione ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que John l'observa, au fin fond du couloir, et qu'il avait entendu le bout de conversation ou Drago lui avait dit «et il... il... il peut te blesser, Potter...» Mais bon. Il allait garder le secret. Il allait demander à Hermione quand le temps serait venu.

PDV Hermione

Arrivés (Drago et Moi) dans la salle ou on allait nous expliquer, le directeur nous dit :

\- Vous allez partir dans 1 mois. D'ici là, vous allez vous entrainer, même si je ne doute point de votre force. Alors Miss Granger, vous allez aller avec Professeur Tyler.

Je fis un signe de tête, et j'entendis John pousser un léger grognement.

-Monsieur Potter, vous allez aller avec la préfète-en-chef de votre maison, Miss McGonnagal, tandis que vous, Monsieur Jedusor, vous irez avec Professeur Dumbledore.

Le directeur nous assigna un local pour chacun de groupe.

-Alors, comme si tu en connaissais moins que moi, nous allons commencer avec un duel. On va recommencer tant que tu ne le gagne pas.

-On va voir qui rira le dernier, Tyler.

Après un combat acharner, je tombais par terre épuisé, et je fermis les yeux.

-Hermione? Tu es correcte?

J'entendis Drago, légèrement paniqué. J'entends aussi la porte qui s'ouvre

-TYLER! QU'AS-TU FAIS À HERMIONE?!

-Calmez-vous Potter! 5 points en moins pour l'impolitesse envers un professeur. Allez chercher un vers d'eau.

-Ok... grommela John.

-Hermione? Hermione? Réveille-toi! S'il te plait! J'ai peur la...

Il est tellement mignon... J'ouvris directement les yeux, et je lui saute dessus pour l'embrasser.

On entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et un verre d'eau se briser sur le sol...

 **~~~le temps passé~~~**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!**

 **XoX  
Always4HP3 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7**

 **Hello hello!**

 **Désolé pour le retard, vous savez, l'école. À chaque fois que je croisais Dorothée, j'étais comme «Hey il est pour quand le chapitre? » Alors le voici!**

 **Un chapitre par Dorothée**

 **NDA : Tout appartient à notre Déesse, J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire. ET comme nous ne sommes pas parfaites, il y a des fautes ;) :P**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Swangranger : Hey si c'est pas notre fan la plus active! Ouais, j'avoue que j'adooore le Dramione, alors pourquoi ne pas en mettre? Hahaha Merci!3 mais les Dragons ne sont pas pour tout de suite ;) et si tu adores le dramione, ce chapitre va te frustré, Dorothée ne veut pas de Dramione x)**

 **Coco29800 : Ohhh! Une deuxième fan!:D Merci beaucoup! Et Enjoy la suite!3**

 **~~~Le temps passé~~~**

Sa bouche avait un gout de citron, quand j'ouvris les yeux, au lieu de voir Drago je vus Dumbledore qui lui aussi semblait sous le choc. Il avait quitté Tom pour venir me voir un instant et voilà que je l'embrasse ! Je me relevai et regarda John et le verre brisé à terre, Drago lui était partis.

\- Désolé... Dis-je.

J'étais rouge tomate, même plus rouge qu'une fraise gêné et je partis vers la porte. Dumbledore me retint et me dit :

\- Je crois que Minerva va se faire un plaisir de vous enseignez, Drago et trop puissant. Connaissant les conflits entre M. Tyler et John je vais donc lui enseignez. Drago aura Tom et j'espèere que vos recherches avance miss. Granger...

\- Oui professeur...

Je baissa les yeux et sortis. Dans le couloir je vus Drago revenir de je ne sais pas où.

\- Hey ! 'mione ! J'allais t'apporter du chocolat !

-Merci mais j'en n'aurais pas besoin...

-Sure ?

\- Tout va bien...

-Tu as l'aire épuisé ! Tiens, prend du chocolat !

Il me tendis la main, je pris le chocolat pour lui faire plaisir et me retourna vers lui l'air grave :

\- tu n'assurera plus mon cours...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Dumbledore as dit que tu étais trop puissant...

Je lui fit un bisou sur la joue et partis a grande jambe. Drago lui avait un air mal assuré.

PDV Drago :

Je sors de la cuisine avec un petit bout de chocolat et retourne a la classe. Proche de la classe j'ai rencontré Hermione, elle avait l'air mal en point.

\- Hey ! 'mione ! J'allais t'apporter du chocolat !

-Merci mais j'en n'aurais pas besoin...

-Sure ?

-Tout va bien...

-Tu as l'air épuisé ! Tiens, prend du chocolat !

Je tendis la main et elle pris le chocolat pour me faire plaisir je crois. Puis, elle se retourna l'air grave :

-tu n'assurera plus mon cours...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Dumbledore as dit que tu étais trop puissant...

Elle me fit un bisous sur la joue et partis. Contrairement as se que je pensais, sa ne me fit rien... Pas de papillons et toutes c'est bêtise... Pourtant je croyais... Non... Peut-être que... ... ...

\- Attend !

Je me retourna et vu le couloir vide, elle étais partis. Je partis vers la porte ou se déroulais mon cours. En entrant il ne restait que Tom dans la piece.

\- Alors, on dirait que c'est toi que j'aide !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide...

-Le petit mouton noir de la gang !

-De quoi viens tu de me traiter ?

-Mouton noir, la personne toujours en retrait !

-J'aime plus Mage noir comme nom...

-Et pourquoi te proclamerait tu Mage noir ?

-Je connais et maîtrise plus de sort que Dumbledore lui-même !

Il sourit arrogamment et se tourna vers moi :

-Alors ?

\- Connait tu ce sort ?

Je fis apparaître un chien, je m'excusa d'avance et prononça le sort :

\- Sectumsempra !

Des plaies sanguinolente et des coupures profondes sont apparus sur le pauvre chien et il se vida de son sang. Son air fier a disparu remplacé par une grimace :

\- Comment ?

-Magie !

-Je n'aurais jamais deviné !

-Très drôle...

\- Ok, tu peux bien être mon professeur...

\- Donc on commence par le nom du sort, Sectumsempra.

Trois heures plus-tard...

\- Non ! Regarde ma baguette !

Je refit encore les mouvements pour le sort en fixant un Tom désespéré. Comme cela il avait un air mignon... Juste un air ! Pas que je, je veux dire... Haha... Je détourna le regard j'étais devenu rouge, depuis quand un Malefoy devient rouge ? Non mais !

\- Maintenant je vais l'avoir...

\- Vas-y...

\- Sectumsempra !

Rien ne se produit. Je m'approcha de lui pris sa main et la fit tournoyer. Tout d'un coup, je me senti comme dans une fournaise, mon coeur battait vite... Je regarda Tom dans les yeux avant de partir de la pièce vers ma chambre, Il avait de jolie yeux, brun, son visage était parfaitement coupé, ahh...

PDV Hermione

arriver devant la salle sur commende, elle eu le malheur de tomber sur Sibyne, son professeur de divination :

\- Ma chère Hermione ! Félicitation pour avoir été choisi pour le tournoi !

\- Oh... Merci...

\- J'ai un truc pour te détendre avant ! Une bonne tisane ! On l'ira l'avenir après !

\- Mais j'avais du travail...

\- Il peut attendre ! Suis-moi !

Sibyne me pris le bras et m'entraîna vers sa salle de cours. Pendant le trajet je la détailla. Elle était très différente de mon ancienne professeur ; Elle avait de long cheveux noir légèrement bouclé, des petites lunettes carrés sur ses yeux brun garni de mascara. Elles s'habillait généralement en bleu, cette couleur était celle de la joie et même si cela ne lui faisait pas si bien, sa lui donnait le sourire. On arrêta brusquement devant le petit escalier ou elle me fit monter en premier. L'intérieur était chaleureux et accueillant. Les tables étaient un peu moins confortable qu'à son époque mais, il ne fallait pas trop espéré. Comme toujours les bouilloires était tous rangée sur de petites étagères. Cela lui rappelai tellement Harry et Ron... Ces deux là, si elle ne réussi pas Harry va... Mourir ? Pauvre Ginny... Elle se ressaisit juste avant e Sybine fasse sont entrée.

\- Assie toi la chérie veux-tu, je vais préparé le thé.

Sybine quitta la pièce quelque seconde et revenu les tasses à la main. Pressé je la vida d'une traite.

\- Ma belle ! Fait attention ! Tu aurais pu t'étouffer !

Je fit mine de regarder l'heure et tourna la tête vers Sybine :

\- Désolé mais je dois partir !

Je quitta rapidement la salle et j'entendis mon professeur au loin :

\- Et ton avenir ?

-Une prochaine fois !

Sans le savoir j'avais laisser un indice derrière moi... Dans ma tasse, le symbole du temps trônait juste à sa droite celui du voyages...

 **~~~Le temps passé~~~**

 **Merci d'avoir lu! On se voit au prochain chapitre, attendez vous au changement ;) x)**

 **N'oubliez pas la reviews!33**

 **Enjoy3**

 **Always4HP3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ! C'est la première ou deuxième fois que je publie moi-même un chapitre. Moi c'est Dorothée si vous aviez oubliée mon nom... Merci pour les reviews ! Ça nous encourage à continuer.**

 **Pour les réponses au review, je ne suis pas très bonne avec ça alors Roxanne s'en chargera.**

 **Les chapitres arrivent avec un plus long laps de temps ces temps-ci car comme tout le monde nous avons de l'école... Bon et bien assez de blabla, voilà le chapitre !**

 **ps- A part l'histoire tout est à JK Bonne lecture !**

 **\- Chapitre de Roxanne cette semaine**

 **(Roxanne)**

 **Hello!**

 **Alors voici le 8ème chapitre, ou celui qui détruit celui de Dorothée**

 **Enjoy!:)**

 **~~~Le Temps passé~~~**

 **PDV Hermione**

Pourquoi Drago est si bizarre? Cette semaine, il était parfois ultra gêné avec moi, et parfois il était super normal, même un peu trop amical (NDA : vous connaissez la friendzone? Si non, allez demander à Severus ;) ) . Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec lui! Et avec John, même affaire, il m'observe, il attend une réponse, mais je ne suis pas prête... Avec lui... Et je continue à observer Jedusor. Je pense qu'il est attiré par les hommes. Je le vois souvent avec un beau Serdaigle blond depuis quelques temps. Il est nommé Corner, Thomas Corner. Tom et Thom, wow, c'est original. Aujourd'hui, je devais voir Drago vous-savez-où, à vous-savez-quelle-heure. Rendu en haut, j'arrive en premier, et je m'assois sur le bord du vide. Pourquoi ils sont tous si bizarre avec moi? En 1998, il n'y avait que Ron. Mais la, John et Drago, puis tous les autres gars étranges. Puis Tom qui est diabolique, mais qu'on doit rendre bien. Mais que faire?

J'entendis des pas et je vu Drago, enfin là, avec 2 minutes de retard...

 **PDV Drago**

Okay, je suis vraiment mélangé dans ma vie depuis 1 semaine. Est-ce Hermione que j'aime ou Tom. Non, je vais reformuler ma question. Est-ce que c'est Hermione ou Tom que j'aime aujourd'hui? Tom a un copain - enfin je crois - et ça me frustre un peu. Mais comme il a un copain, mon choix va être facile. Hermione... Mais il y a toujours un Potter dans les parages. Toujours. Quand je dis toujours, je veux dire toujours. Je suis dans le corridor et je croise Hermione, et je vais lui poser quelques questions et POTTER vient nous déranger et parler à MA Hermione. Bon, on va se calmer. Je dois faire la surveillance. Oh! Un scoope! Mon grand-père est en train de draguer une dame qui est légèrement ma grand-mère.

-Hey Monsieur Malefoy? On drague Mademoisselle Rosier? Soyez plus subtile, ça marche comme ça.

-Grr... Retournez draguer Hermione, Tyler.

-Euhm.. 5 points en moins pour Serpantard..

Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça une seule fois de ma vie, mais mon grand-père qui me manque de respect, non non non. Oups... 20h, j'ai rendez-vous avec Hermy et je suis en retard...

Rendu en haut, je la vois, les cheveux au vent. Rien de plus magnifique quelle...

 **PDV Tom**

Louche, louche, louche... Ce Tyler est tellement louche. Mais bon, revenons à nos moutons, ou à Corner. Ce mec-là, il est ma main droite. Non mais! Il est tout aussi diabolique que moi, et il est parfait! Je me demande pourquoi il est à Serpantard. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été en amour dans ma vie, mais ce mec la, me fait fondre... Bizarre de penser que j'ai un cœur... Il m'aime aussi, nous nous aimons, et nous n'avons pas peur des autres. Ceux qui se moquent de nous, bah, on se venge ensemble! ^^

 **PDV Thomas**

Je l'aime pour vrai.

 **PDV John**

Semaine de bizarre. Hermione ne m'a toujours pas répondu. Mais pourquoi? Je ne comprends plus rien de ma relation avec Hermione. Elle est peut-être super gentille, comme d'hab, mais la, elle m'ignore quand nous ne sommes pas en cours. On n'ignore pas un Potter. C'est à cause de Tyler. Mais Tyler, il est professeur! Je pense qu'il n'a pas le droit de fréquenter une élève. Alors à chaque fois qu'ils parlent en dehors des cours, je vais poser de petites questions à MA Hermione.

Les filles gryffondors sont légèrement jalouses par rapport à Hermione, mais elle sait se défendre.

J'ai des pratiques à chaque jours avec Dumbledore, et il est vraiment puissant, alors j'apprends. Je pense pouvoir réussir le tournoi des trois sorciers si mon nom est pigé. En parlant de la coupe, pourquoi Jedusor a été choisi? Il ne le mérite pas, il est un sorcier qui veut «encore» contrôler le monde, je suis sûr. Il va juste tué tous les gens de la compétition, pis il va essayer de contrôler quelque chose de plus gros, etc.

Mais en même temps, je ne veux pas qu'Hermione soit choisi, c'est une fille, et en plus je l'aime, alors je dois être sûr qu'elle ne risque rien. Rien. Si elle meurt, je vais tellement m'en vouloir...

 **PDV Hermione**

-Drago! Tu es en retard!

-Oui, désoler, j'ai trouvé mon grand-père en train de draguer ma grand-mère. J'ai trouvé ça comique.

-HAHA! J'imagine! Euh... Pourquoi tu voulais venir ici aujourd'hui?

-Ben, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas parler avec un Potter dans les parages.

-Oh! Monsieur serait-il jaloux?

Je me mis à rire jusqu'à se que je remarque que le «monsieur en personne» était rouge tomate.

-Mais la couleur tomate te fait très bien!

Je lui fis un petit bec sur la joue rapide en riant. J'étais quoi pour lui au juste? Une amie? Une copine? Je le regarde attentivement pour être sûr que c'est bien Drago et personne d'autre. La dernière fois, c'était Dumbedore. Mais je suis sûr d'avoir embrassé Drago.

-Drago? Tu te souviens dans la salle de pratique? J'étais sûr de t'avoir embrassé, mais c'était Dumbledore. Comment ça se fait? Tout allait bien jusqu'à se que John arrive...

-Ah oui, j'ai oublié de t'expliquer. Dans le fond, on s'est vraiment embrassé, c'est juste que Potter est arrivé et il a jeté- je ne sais pas quelle sort – et je suis apparu dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et Dumbledore a prit ma place. Peut-être que c'était simplement un portoloin?

-Mais pourquoi tu me la pas dis avant?

-Car John est toujours dans les parages, et il m'a carrément menacé! J'ai enlevé au moins 50 points pour sa maison. Et si je te le disais, il m'a menacé qu'il allait dire au directeur notre relation. Et si les professeurs le remarque, je suis renvoyé. Alors fait comme si de rien était s'il te plait!

-Oh... John m'aime vraiment trop! Mais ça devient vraiment énervant!

-J'approuve ce que tu dis Hermy, à chaque fois que je te parle, il vient nous voir!

-Oui! J'avais remarqué aussi. On ne peut pas être en paix, nous?

-Pas avec un Potter dans les parages... Hey, tu penses qu'on va réussir le plan, de le rendre gentil, Jedosor..?

-Sérieusement, je ne le sais pas, mais je pense qu'avec une équipe comme nous, on va réussir.

-Si on le rend gentil, et assez gentil pour ne pas qu'il devienne Voldemort, nous allons revenir en 1998, en mai, lors de la bataille. Mais il n'y aura pas de bataille. Si tout se passe bien, notre mémoire va avoir les souvenirs de se qu'on a vécu, plus ceux que nous allons avoir «vécu», mais doucement. Ça va être comme si nous avons tous les deux perdus la mémoire.

-Pour moi, ça me va. Mes parents, et Harry vont encore être en vie.

-Moi mes parents vont être gentils, alors... Dit-il avec un sourire.

-Bon j'ai cours dans 5 minutes! Bye!

Rendu dans les escaliers de sortie, j'entendis un petit

-Bye... Je t'aime...

-Moi aussi Drago...

Dis-je sans me retourner.

 **~~~Le Temps passé~~~**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé! N'oubliez pas une review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey ! C'est Dorothée ! De plus en plus je fais mes petits textes d'entrée ! Alors voilà le chapitre n'est peut-être pas à ce que vous voulez si il ne vous plait pas ou si il vous plait beaucoup au contraire vous pouvez laissé un review ça nous ferait plaisir et nous encourage à continuer et à amiliorer justement :**

 **Swangranger : Merci ;) On adore mélanger les gens avec les pensées des personnages !**

 **Merci et bonne lecture ;)**

 **ps : Tout a J.K à part l'histoire et il y aura surement des fautes...**

 **~~~Le Temps Passé~~~**

PDV Drago :

En allant en cours j'entendis des cris d'une salle de classe vide. On dirait que quelqu'un pleurait… Je m'approcha un peu de la porte et j'écouta attentivement le couple qui se chicanait :

\- Comment as tu pus me faire ça !

\- Elle et moi ce n'est qu'une histoire sans Émotion !

Une fille commenca a parler :

\- Thomas Corner ! Notre relation dure depuis quatre mois !

\- Quatre mois ! C'est trop, bye Corner !

Tom s'approche de la porte et je pars derrière une armure. Il passe les yeux plein d'eau, je suis triste pour lui mais heureux pour moi ! Tom est libre ! Mais je dois choisir… Ça ferait de la peine a Hermione… En plus que j'ai du lui mentir à propos de Dumbledore. Elle a cru que Potter était assez fort pour faire un sort de téléportation pff… Je dois choisir entre Tom et Hermione… Je dois choisir pendant mon cours… Tom est peut-être facile à séduire… Ou pas… Je regarde l'heure, je suis en retard ! Je cours dans les couloirs et arrivent juste avant que les éleves partent :

\- La classe est pars ici !

\- Vous êtes en retard…

\- Problème personel

Je rentre dans la classe âpres tous mes élèves et commence le cours :

\- Je vais refaire les places comme au début de l'année

Je vais remettre John et Hermione ensemble, si je ne la choisi pas au moins elle aura John…

PDV Hermione :

J'ai fait une gaffe et je crois que Drago la remarqué… Il le remarque tout le temps quand je mens… Quand John est venu me parler après la tour d'astronomie avec Dray j'ai un peu… embrassé John… Je ne sais plus qui choisir… Si il m'a remis avec John, il ne veut sûrement plus de moi… il ne me reste que John… Il s'en viens vers moi, je vais lui dire que je l'aime et voilà !

\- John, j'ai un secret…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'aime…

\- Vraiment ! Moi aussi… Je t'aime Hermione…

Il sauta sur le bureau et cria :

\- Elle m'aime ! Elle m'aime !

Je vu le visage de Drago afficher une moue et un sourire en une demi seconde. Est- ce qu'il voulait vraiment cela ? Le sourire est du sûrement au fait que je sois heureuse ! J'allais peu importe choisir John, il est si gentil ! Si beau ! Et Drago a surement une fille en tête… Je suis si heureuse de ne pas avoir a choisir ! Mais en même temps, je m'ennuie déjà de Drago… Et si, ce n'était qu'un test ? Si il ne voulait que savoir si je serais fidèle ? Je suis méchante et sans coeur ! Dray ne voulait que me tester ! Je vais m'excuser après la classe et nous allons formé un couple heureux !

PDV Drago :

Elle la choisi ! Ce sera plus facile pour moi peux importe… Je suis un peu triste mais Tom est dans ma ligne de mire ! Je veux dire je l'aime bien… je n'ai pas 65 ans… Bref… Si elle la choisie elle le préfère donc depuis longtemps ! Elle ne voulait pas de moi, et bien tant pis, Tom je t'aurait ! Je commença mon cours comme Slughorn en 6e annéeé Mais juste avec de l'Amortencia…

PDV Hermione :

Il sort de l'Amortencia ! Il m'aime ! Il veut me le prouver. Je dois rester calme… Il commence le cours alors j'écoute :

\- Quelqu'un peut me dire qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je lève ma main automatiquement.

\- Miss Hermione ?

\- De l'Armotencia, professeur

\- Bien, et quel est l'effet de l'Amortencia ? Eum… Potter ?

\- Je ne sais pas professeur…

Il a baissé les yeux. Il doit être gêné…

\- L'Amortencia est le plus puissant philtre d'amour jamais inventé, une gorgé et vous êtes sous le contrôle de la personne. J'aimerais que chacun de vous me dise une des senteurs qu'il reconnait. John ?

\- Le manoir Potter

\- Hermione ?

\- La menthe fraiche

\- Tom ?

\- Le vide

\- Camilde ?

\- Les fleurs de mon jardin

\- Diana ?

Elle gloussa légèrement et répondu :

\- Camilde...

Camilde devint rouge… Un autre couple formé par l'Amortencia… Cette fois ci volontairement ! C'est toujours bien de le préciser… Après que tout le monde est passé devant la potion, Dray nous fit faire une potion super facile. Le plus rapide aura une fiole de Félix Félicis. Je fis la potion tout en sentant un regard insistant sur moi. Je savais que c'était Drago mais je fis semblant de rien. Vers la fin du cours je regarda vers lui pour le gêné mais je vis que Drago ne ma pas regarder de la période, il regarde Tom . C'est John qui me fixe sans arrêt. Je me tourne vers lui et il détourne les yeux.

\- John c'est un peu gênant

\- Désolé… Je vais finir la potion…

IL se remit au travail rapidement. Je leva la main pour qu'il vienne vérifier ma potion. Il s'approcha lentement, surement pour me faire de l'effet. Je lui chuchota langoureusement à l'oreille :

\- Salut Dray…

\- Hey Hermy !

Il avait l'Air détaché et regardais autant Tom.

\- Tu n'es pas obliger de le surveiller tout le temps tu sais ?

PDV Drago :

Si elle savait ! La démarche n'a jamais été pour elle ! Je l'ai vu dans ces yeux qu'elle me trouve encore attirant mais je suis a Tom ! L'Amortencia elle a aussi cru que c'était pour elle ! C'est yeux pétillait ! Encore pour Tom ! Je suis un peu triste pour elle mais… Tom est tellement beau ! Ahhhhhhhhhh…

PDV Hermione :

IL est tellement mystérieux ! Le cours se finit et je range mes choses. Drago me donne le Félix Félicis. Je me penche pour qu'il m'embrasse maintenant que tout le monde est sortit mais sa bouche ne viens pas et il me regarde bizzarement. Il me dit :

\- Euh… je dois y aller…

\- ok !

Il déposa son cahier de note sur son bureau et partis. J'en profita pour regarder à l'intérieur :

Il est tellement beau… Je ne croyais jamais tombé amoureux en venant ici ! Avant j'aimais Hermione mais maintenant elle n'est rien comparé à lui !

C'était l'écriture à son Drago ! Il ne l'aimais vraiment pas ! C'est qui IL ? Il va me le payer ! Pourquoi moi ? Je commença à pleurer à chaude larme sur son cahier et m'endormis dessus jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me réveille...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10**

 **Bonjour bonjour!**

 **Désoler pour le retard... Vous savez, l'école, les devoirs...**

 **J'espère que vous allez aimer mon chapitre.**

 **Note de l'auteur : Voici un chapitre par : Mlle Roxanne! Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, sauf le contexte, bien entendu. Ou même quelques prénoms parfois. Comme nous ne sommes pas parfaites (malheureusement...) Il doit y avoir des fautes.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Réponse aux Reviews :**

 **Swangranger : Ouaip! Totalement! x) J'espère que tu vas aimer mon chapitre! Et merci!:)**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **~~~Le temps passé~~~**

PDV Tom

Depuis quelques temps, je vois que Tyler agit étrangement avec moi. Mais quand je dis étrangement, ça veut dire gentiment... C'est un prof, et en plus, il est du «côté des méchants»... On dirait qu'il m'apprécie de plus en plus... Tant mieux, j'aurais plus de points. Ça peut m'être vraiment utile, comme en ce moment, j'aimerais bien qu'il me donne quelques réponses subtiles en le manipulant, comme ça, je pourrai faire plus vite mes 30 cm de parchemins pour après-demain. Surtout qu'on nous donne beaucoup de devoirs...

Je décide d'aller dans le local de potion 30 minutes après le cours, car j'ai une pause de 2h avant le prochain cours. Arrivé dans le local de potion, je remarquer Granger carrément endormi sur le bureau de Tyler, couché sur un cahier. Arrivé proche de Granger, je tassai quelques boucles de cheveux pour pouvoir voir le cahier. Je vis que le cahier était mouiller, elle avait probablement pleuré, mais cela n'avait pas été assez abondant pour pouvoir assez embrouillé l'encre. Je pouvais clairement reconnaitre l'écriture de Tyler.

« _Il est tellement beau… Je ne croyais jamais tombé amoureux en venant ici ! Avant j'aimais Hermione mais maintenant elle n'est rien comparé à lui !»_

Attendez... lui? Il n'y a pas vraiment de professeur assez attirant? Oh non, non, non... Sérieusement? Un élève? Moi? Non... Ark sérieusement... Je ne vais plus jamais le regarder de la même façon. C'est juste... ARK! Une professeur qui a un kick sur moi... Sérieusement... C'est vraiment dégouttant.

Je comprends Granger, elle aussi elle a du vivre une peine d'amour, comme moi.. Pauvre elle... Mais il me semble qu'elle était avec Potter? Peu importe...

PDV externe

Tom observa le cahier quelque temps, avant de décider qu'il était temps de réveiller Hermione car un cours allait bientôt commencer. Tom posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, qui bougea un peu avant de se réveiller, et paraissait surprise à la vu de Tom qui se montrait gentil. ET à sa grande surprise, il lui souria, et lui dit :

-Sors, les cours vont bientôt recommencer.

Hermione était vraiment surprise, elle n'imaginait pas que Tom Jedusor Jr en personne l'aiderait. Elle lui répond juste un petit

-Merci

Et elle repartit, avec le cahier de Drago. Tom la regarda partir avec le cahier, attendit quelques secondes, puis sorti de la classe.

PDV Hermione

J'ai dormi sur le bureau de Drago... Oups. En plus, Jedusor m'a surpris. Une chance qu'il n'est pas proche proche de Potter, euh... John. Oui, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, car dans le fond, on est ici pour tuer Voldemort. Mais bon, je vais faire comme je le sens. Là, j'ai juste envie d'oublier Drago...

Je décide de me rendre dans la grande salle, rejoindre mes amis. Une fois rentrée dans la grande salle, je vis 3 paires d'yeux qui m'observaient. John me regardait avec un immense sourire, Drago me regardait, mais j'ai tourné la tête un peu trop vite pour voir comment il me regardait, et le petit Orion de 4ème m'observa aussi. Arrivé à ma place, je soupira. Pourquoi avoir dit ça à John?! Et pourquoi Drago ne m'Aime pas... Il m'a donné tellement de faux espoirs...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hermione? Me demanda Lucretia.

Tellement de choses. Tellement de choses que j'aimerais vous dire mais que je ne peux pas vous dire...

-Oh non rien... De mauvaises nouvelles de mes amis. Elles m'ont dit que leurs parents avaient décidé de quitter l'Europe car c'était trop dangereux. Trop de menaces de magie noires, elles m'ont dit...

Comme le directeur avait choisi quelques personnes pour nous encourager lors du tournoi, il fallait bien que mes «amis» de BeauxBâtons ne soient pas la.

-Oh... Tu ne pourras pas les voir au tournoi? Dit Orion

-Non, malheureusement... Dis-je, la tête basse.

Je commence à manger, sans appétit. Une chance que je suis dos à John... Mais je sens le regard important de Drago de la table des professeurs. Je fis semblant de ne rien regarder, puis je me tourne vers lui, en lançant un regard froid pour lui dire d'arrêter.

À Poudlard, je vois tous les ancêtres de mes amis et ennemis. J'aurais envie de tuer Dauchter Pettigrew. Mais je me dis qu'il faut Peter dans les maraudeurs... Il y a Pierre Lovegood, le grand-père de Luna, il y a, il y a... Tellement de gens.

Devant moi, j'avais les parents de Sirius. Je ne devais rien changer. Parce qu'aussi non, des gens ne naîtraient pas.

Une voix assez forte me sort de mes pensées. Ce fut celle du Directeur Dippet.

-Hum hum! Alors c'est aujourd'hui que nos 3 candidats vont à BeauxBâtons!

Des applaudissements retentirent. Ma valise était tous faites, avec ce que j'avais en tant que ce que j'avais pu m'acheter avec le peu d'argent que j'avais. Je me tourne vers Tom, qui était rentrée dans la grande salle quelques minutes plus tôt, il leva les yeux au ciel, car il savait que les applaudissements n'étaient que pour le Gryffondor, et je ria.

-Ils quitteront Poudlard vers 20h ce soir. Bon appétit à tous!

Et je repris mon souper cette fois, avec appétit. Mes amis me regardèrent étrangement, puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

Orion s'exclama :

-Wow! Je n'ai jamais vu un changement d'humeur aussi rapide!

J'éclatai de rire à mon tour, puis je frotta les cheveux d'Orion pour rire. Je les aimais beaucoup, mes amis. Ils vont me manquer pendant le tournoi. Mais au moins, Walburga et Orion vont venir souvent, comme leurs noms ont été pigés. Mais Lucretia n'a pas été choisi à cause de ses mauvaises notes, mais elle va m'envoyer des lettres. Après le souper, je suis allé finaliser mes valises et je pars vers le bureau du directeur avec Tom. On peut dire qu'il est plus gentil que je le croyais.

PDV Tom

Dans le fond, Hermione est gentille. Je ne pense plus qu'elle veut m'éliminer. Mais je vais rester sur mes gardes. Elle mérite mieux que ce salopard de Tyler, et je n'aime pas trop la relation qu'elle a avec Potter. Mais bon, je ne peux pas me mêler de sa vie du jour au lendemain là...

PDV Hermione.

Rendu au bureau du directeur, John y était déjà là, et je pense qu'il trouvait sa plutôt louche que je sois avec Tom.

-Mes chers élèves, le moment est arrivé. Alors vous serez accompagné de Dumbledore et de Tyler...

Je ne fis semblant de rien quand je sus ça, mais j'étais plutôt mal à l'aise.

-Votre Port-au-loin est là, il vous mènera à des hippogriffes. Vous volerez jusqu'à BeauxBâtons pour faire une entrée remarquée.

Nous réduisons nos bagages, puis nos nous plaçons autour du port-au-loin.

-À trois, dit Drago, un... deux... TROIS!

ET nous partîmes dans un immense crack vers une ferme d'hippogriffe. Je sens que nos aventures vont commencer ici...

 **~~~Le temps passé~~~**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé! On se revoit dans 2 chapitres, le prochains est celui de Dorothée!**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une review!**

 **Always4HP3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour ! C'est un peu long mais on travail tous les deux beaucoup ! Nos chapitres contiennent de plus en plus de fautes mais, au moins vous pouvez les lire. Si vous trouvez ça vraiment insupportable, écrivez le en review et nous allons essayez de corrigez le plus possible... Bref ! On se force pour faire une histoire de plus en plus compliqué pour vous faire plaisir alors voilà !**

 **SwanGranger : Il y aura des rapprochements mais peut-être pas entre ceux que tu penses ! Merci à toi et bonne lecture !:)**

 **P.S. - tout à J.K**

 **~~~le temps passé~~~**

Pdv Hermione :

Hagrid nous attendais devant le champ, les hippogriffes bien alignés devant le carrosse. Lui, il avait fais le voyage un peu plus tôt pour s'habituer au bête qu'il ne voulait pas brusquer durant le vol :

\- À bord les amis ! Je serais votre chauffeur !

Tom pris un air exaspéré... Il ne devait pas aimé les bêtes ! Ou Hagrid... Pendant que tout le monde embarquai je vus Drago regarder vite fais un parchemin. Je pus entrevoir le nom de John et de Tom accompagné d'un X. Étrange... Je m'en fous un peu, ça doit être d'autre de ces conquêtes ! Quelques larmes coulèrent de mes yeux et je les essuyai vite fais. Durant le voyage j'écrivis quelque petit poème sur lui dans mon cahier brodé.

Toi seul que j'ai pus aimer,

Toi seul a qui j'ai rêvé,

Un jour tu payeras,

Un jour tu souffriras.

Ce jour là je serais heureuse,

Car tu auras enfin compris,

Qu'on ne fait pas un tri,

Avec les sentiments des gentils.

Maintenant je veux rire,

Remplacer mes pleurs,

Par la joie du cœur.

Je rangeai rapidement la feuille dans mon sac quand je senti le regard de Tyler sur moi. L'ambiance était lourde et froide... Dumbledore pris la parole :

\- Et si on jouait à un jeu ?

\- Quoi...? Demandai-je.

\- Fais-moi un dessin !

\- Si s'ai pour détendre l'atmosphère je veux bien ! Lança Tyler.

\- Bof, je veux bien jouer... Dit Tom

\- Ok... Finit John.

Dumbledore se leva et fit apparaître un tableau. Il pigea alors une carte dans un petit seau qu'il avait fait apparaître plus tôt. Il commença un dessin étrange qui n'avait aucun sens. C'était une sorte de grand rond avec à l'intérieur des billes et une spirale... Dumbledore découragé après 35 minutes à donner des indices révéla enfin sa carte : Un singe... Hermione pouffa silencieusement :

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer monsieur... cela ressemble plus au vomi de mon père lorsque nous mangeons chinois ! Dit Hermione...

\- C'est très b...

\- TOUT LE MONDE PROTEGER VOS TÊTES !

Ce fut Hagrid qui sauva Hermione de cette situation embarrassantes. Tout le monde cria quand le carrosse vis un tour sur lui même avant de finir ça course sur une petite ile. Tout le monde descendis et Dumbledore nous vérifia tous un par un pour savoir si nous allions bien... N'ayant aucun blesser Dumbledore put réparer le carrosse en une heure et nous purent repartirent rapidement... À notre arriver à Beauxbâtons, plus personnes ne nous attendais alors nous sommes partis vers le parc et nous nous y sommes installé avec les tentes de Dumbledore. Elle était tous les deux de cinq pièces et Hagrid lui s'installa dans une petite cabane sur le bord d'un petit bois que Dumbledore construit pour y mettre la cuisine. Je me brossai les dents et partit rapidement dans ma chambre enfilé mon pyjama avant de m'endormir...

PDV Drago :

Je rentrai dans la salle de bain aussi vite que je le pus et pris ma douche en vitesse, mes beaux cheveux était crasse à cause de l'incident du carrosse... Après avoir rafraichi mon corps j'enroulai une serviette sur mon bassin et sortir me chercher à boire.

PDV Tom :

Je sortis de ma chambre aller me chercher une part de gâteau dans mon sac du frigo. J'entendis des pas et me cacha derrière l'étagère... C'était Tyler qui se prenait à boire : Il était presque à poil ! Mais ça me laissa voir sa musculature impressionnante ! Pour quelqu'un de 39 ans*, il a l'air dans avoir 20 ! Je me mordis la joue pour ne pas devenir rouge tomate en le regardant et puis il partit sans plus de flafla... Je fondais sur place... Finalement son mot ne me dérangera plus vraiment... Je retournai dans ma chambre la part de gâteau à la main. Apres l'avoir mangé je me couchai sur le lit de la chambre que je partageai avec le chat à Dumbledore... Je le fis monter sur mon lit et le flatta avant de m'endormir.

PDV Hermione :

Je m'étirai un peu avant de sortir du lit si confortable... Je jetai un regard autour de moi, ayant une chambre seul j'ai eu un peu peur toute la nuit... À Beauxbatons, il y aurait, selon une légende, une déesse des mers qui n'aime pas les humains et tout le blabla mais, ces histoires m'affectent ! Bon, il serait temps que je sorte de mon lit... Je me levai et marcha sur quelque chose de piquants :

\- Aie !

Mon regard tomba sur un caillou sur le sol... Il y a plein de petits cailloux dans ma chambre ! Pourtant il n'était pas là hier ! Je sors rapidement et tombe sur Pomi, le sphinx miniature de John. Il est couvert de caillou et à chaque fois qu'il se secoue, d'autres apparaissent ! Je lançai un sort rapide de nettoyage et regarda l'heure, 13h46 ! Mais les autres doivent être partie ! Je m'habillai en 4e vitesse et courra vers la sortie, je ne déjeunerai pas aujourd'hui... J'entends déjà mon ventre gargouiller ! Je sortie en brisant presque la tente de Dumbledore et regarde dehors... Il fait encore noir... Étrange... Dans la tente voisine j'entends des rires... Je me décide et entre dans la tente des garçons. Tyler, Tom, John et Dumbledore éclatent de rires tout de suite quand j'entre :

\- Tu aurais du te voir... Commence John.

\- Tes yeux paniqués... Continue Dumbledore.

\- Et ton étonnement de réaliser qu'on est la nuit ! Termina Tyler.

En deux secondes, les quatre garçons furent collés au sol et Hermione partit en colère.

\- Tu aurais du te voir blabla hahaha ! Dit-elle avec une voix énervée.

Elle entra dans sa tente remis le sphinx qu'elle gardait pour John dans sa cage et se recoucha. Couché, elle prit le seul élément moldu qu'elle avait amené... Une montre ! Pour vérifier l'heure : Minuit deux ! Ils m'exaspéraient !

PDV Drago :

Après une séance de high-five, je partis vers ma chambre au couleur des Serpentards. Je la partageais avec John le moustique ! Le vrai John étant fatiguant, énervant, chiant et incroyablement laid, j'ai baptisée toutes les mouches qui on osé entré dans ma chambre John... Peu importe, je ne savais pas que Dumbledore savait être drôle ! Ce vieux fou avait eu l'idée du changement d'heure et avait tout planifié ! C'est sur que Hermione était la seule à avoir des horloges, même sorcière, dans sa tente ! Qui ne se contentai pas du petit sort qui donne l'heure ! Justement, quelle heure est-il ? En un mouvement de baguette, les chiffres s'affichèrent sur mon écran : 12h02 ! Hermione doit être en rogne ! Je fermai enfin les yeux et me jeta dans les bras de Morphée et pour une rare fois, ce fut volontaire...

 **~~~le temps passé~~~**

 *** Pour qu'il puisse devenir professeur, Dumbledore a du changer son âge.**

 **Always4HP3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12**

 **Heyy! Ça va? Désolé, le chapitre a été plus long à poster car j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire...:/  
Alors voici un chapitre à la Roxanne! **

**Réponse aux reviews :  
SwanGranger : HAHAHAHAH Non Hermy, dans la merde? Jamais x) Merci pour ta review et bon chapitre!:) **

**Note de l'Auteur : Tout est à notre Déesse, J.K. Rowling. Et comme nous ne sommes pas parfaites, ya probablement des fautes... :(**

 **Légende :** ** _italique = français (car vous savez, nous sommes en france maintenant, dans l'histoire ^^)_**

 **~~~Le temps passé~~~**

 **PDV Hermione**

Je me fis réveiller vers 7h30 par les cris d'une jeune fille.

 _-IL Y A DES CAMPEURS DANS LE PARC! IL Y A DES MOLDUS À BEAUXBÂTONS!_

Je comprends légèrement le français, alors j'ai pu comprendre qu'elle croyait qu'il y avait des moldus à beauxbâtons. J'ouvris ma tente pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait et j'ai vu... Fleur Delacour? Non, elle était encore plus belle qu'elle... Surement sa grand-mère...

Comme je suis supposé de venir de beauxbâtons, je pourrais en profiter pour lancer un sort sur Fleur II pour qu'elle croit qu'on soit amie... Juste le temps qu'on soit ici. Je lui ferai croire qu'on était très discrète et tout, et que j'étais souvent à la bibliothèque, qui n'était pas un si gros mensonge que ça...

Si elle n'est pas si énervante que Fleurk, je pense pouvoir aimer ça être amie avec elle, j'ai juste à modifié quelques légères informations sur elle pour faire comme si je la connaissais...

Le sortilège d'Altération de mémoire s'enlève après un finite incantatem, mais je vais mettre un mot de passe, pour être sur.

Je pointais Fleurk II avec ma baguette que je soufflai :

\- Alteratio Incantatores Memoriae (1)

J'inventis quelques souvenirs, comme une virée de shopping dans le monde moldu ou on a eu beaucoup de plaisir, des journées dans la bibliothèque et surtout des soirées dans des discos moldus. Je lui fis apprendre plein de choses sur moi.

Pendant qu'elle était encore immobile, et inconsciente du aux changements, je lui lançai un Légilimens pour voir sa vie. Elle s'appelait Mélanie Petit. Première vélane de sa famille, plus jeune d'une famille de 4. Elle avait une sœur qui était extrêmement jalouse de sa condition. Elle était une pure vélane. C'était bien la grand-mère de Fleur. C'était rare qu'elle s'énerve, car elle ne voulait pas devenir hideuse. Elle étudiait souvent avec Hermione auparavant, mais quand elle est parti, c'est note on rapidement chuté. Tous les garçons sont à ses pieds, enfin presque tous. Jimmy Blanchet, un garçon plutôt méchant qui a le même âge qu'elle, la déteste. Mais elle, c'est lui qu'elle aimerait avoir. C'est comme l'histoire de Lily et James, mais à l'inverse, et que Mélanie n'est pas allé lui demander autant de fois que James. Enfin, elle n'est pas allée. Elle fait comme si elle le détestait aussi. Il y a aussi Raphaël Lecours. Mais lui, il n'a jamais osé aller lui parler.

Depuis qu'Hermione est partie, elle se sent un peu seule. Même ses amies n'étaient pas capables de la réconforter. Même si elles ne connaissaient pas Hermione.

Je sais d'autres choses plus inutile les unes des autres.

J'ai vu avant de modifier ses souvenirs qu'elle n'allait pas trop bien depuis quelques temps. Je vais arranger ça. Je pense que ça va être pas pire!

Je me lance un petit sort rapido pour être encore meilleure en français.(2)

- _Il y a des moldus! Allez chercher la directrice!_

Je devais calmer Mélanie. Je m'habillais rapidement et je vis Dumbledore en train d'essayer de la calmer. Si elle continuait, elle allait devenir laide, je le sens. Je sortis de ma tente et je priais pour que ça marche...

-Mél'?

-'Mione?

Ouii! Ça la marché! Je le savais!

 _-Oh merlin Hermione que fais-tu ici! Ohh! Tu m'as tellement manqué si tu savais!_

Elle se jeta carrément dans mes bras. Je vis Drago et Dumbledore, qui savait que je n'étais pas supposer la connaitre, me regarder perplexe. John, lui, je le voyais me regarder avec un sourire et regarder Mélanie d'un drôle d'air. Tant dis que Tom, il avait l'air de la trouver magnifique. Peut-être qu'il la trouvait magnifique aussi...

- _Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'as manqué aussi!_

Je les vis tous me regarder perplexe, car il ne comprenait surement pas le français.

 _-Mais que fais-tu dans une tente? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu que tu étais pour venir?_

 _-Oh, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, il s'est passé tant de choses! Et puis, on a eu un malheureux accident en arrivant. Et comme il était tard on ne voulait pas vous dérangez..._

 _-Oh je comprends. Mais rentrez!_

En voyant que les garçons ne bougeaient pas, elle répéta du mieux qu'elle put en anglais

-Rentrezz! Onn vouss'attend! (n.d.a. Non, je n'ai pas eu un problème avec mon ordinateur, c'est juste que c'est comme si elle parlait anglais avec un accent français mais avec des mots français... Laissez faire x) )

On fit disparaitre nos choses en deux trois coups de baguette et on passa dans la légère foule qui c'était formé autour de nous.

Arrivé dans beauxbâtons, j'avais déjà fait plusieurs recherches sur l'école alors je me débrouillais. Mais c'était simplement magnifique. Arrivé dans la grande salle, la directrice Miss Annie se dirigea vers Dumbledore. Je vis Dumbledore glisser quelque mot à la directrice de se qu'il se passait à mon sujet et elle me fit un signe de tête. Bon, je suis allé à Beauxbâtons...

Je suis allé rejoindre Mélanie à sa table pour le petit déjeuner et toutes les filles me posaient des questions. Même des garçons.

- _C'est rare que les garçons ne sont pas la pour moi sur la table!_ Me dit Mélanie et chuchotant. Ouais, c'est rare que moi, Hermione Granger, aille autant d'attention depuis mon arrivé dans ce monde!

 **PDV Drago**

Nous sommes arrivés à BeauxBâtons. C'est joli. Mais Hermione a déjà plus d'amis que moi, ce que je trouve bizarre. Ici, aucun garçon n'a l'air du même bord que nous. Ils sont soit au pied de Fleurk... Euhm... Petit, ou d'Hermione. Pauvre John, je ne suis pas sûr que ça va tenir longtemps leur affaire avec Hermione.

 **PDV Hermione**

Après le premier repas, la directrice expliqua le règlement de la coupe. Elle a dit :

-Tous les représentants de chaque école vont mettent leurs noms dans la coupe si dessous. Vous connaissez les règlements. 17 ans minimum. Vous aurez jusqu'à ce soir pour mettre vos noms dans la coupe. Bon séjour à BeauxBâtons!

Après le petit déjeuner, je me dirigeai vers la coupe pour aller mettre mon nom. Mélanie participe également. Je suis allé m'installer dans le même dortoir que Mélanie. Je lui parlai de ma vie.

-Oh tu sais, ma vie n'a rien de passionnante. J'aimais un joli garçon, mais j'ai découvert qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre... Et la, je me suis trouver quelqu'un qui m'aimait depuis longtemps, alors je lui ai fais croire que je l'aimais mais je l'aime vraiment pas.

-Oh tu sais 'Mione, ici, il y a plein de mec qui t'aimerait bien. J'en suis sur. Tu pourras bien faire comprendre que tu ne l'aime pas comme ça!

Elle m'expliqua aussi comment ça se passait avec les garçons ici depuis que je suis «partie».

Et nous passons toute notre Dimanche en parlant de n'importe quoi comme cela. Arrivé au souper, on sentait la fébrilité dans l'air.

La coupe se mit à lancer des morceaux de papier. Miss Annie s'écria :

-Pour Durmstrang, James Diggory!

Dis donc! Ils sont faits pour cette coupe! Il se fit applaudir chaleureusement.

-Pour BeauxBâtons, Mélanie Petit!

On entendit des cris dans la salle de souper. Tous étaients super heureux. Je pense qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait gagner.

-Et pour Poudlard, Hermione Granger !

Je me fis applaudir, et les 2 autres garçons criaient pour m'encourager. Je me levais, avec le sourire, pour partir vers une salle qui m'était indiqué. Mais se qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que je ne voulais pas y aller, et que mon sourire était faux.

 **~~~Le temps passé~~~**

 **(1) : ça veut dire** **sortilège d'Altération de mémoire en latin :)**

 **(2)** **: J'ai lu ça à quelque part un sort comme ça, mais ça ne vient pas de J.K.**

 **Bonne semaine! :D**

 **XoX**

 **Always4HP3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

 **Allo ! C'est à mon tours de poster alors voilà le chapitre ! Nous commençons à ( essayer) de poster plus souvent ! Notre école et nos (nombreux) devoirs font que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps mais nous vous prommettons de faire de notre mieux pour vous satisfaire ! ( On dirait une pub mais ce n'est pas grave…) Alors bonne lecture !**

 **Ps : Tout à J.K. sauf l'histoire !**

 **Réponse Review :**

 **Swangranger** : xD 'était elle ou John qui étais choisi mais je crois que tu as raison ! Elle est trop forte pour cette compétition haha !

 **légende :** ** _italique = français_**

~~le **temps passé** ~~

Le couloir s'étira jusqu'à une petite porte en acier… Que pouvait-il se passer là-dedans ? Quand j'entra, les cris fusait jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore s'interpose :

\- C'est une très bonne idée et que les gens du tournois ne soient pas affectés.

\- Et nos amis ? Nos copines ?

Ces lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux :

\- C'est un très bon moment pour tester leur fidélité !

Timidement je raclai ma gorge pour qu'on me remarque :

\- Eum… De quoi vous parler ?

Mélanie pris la parole enragée :

\- Ils veulent effacer la mémoire des gens en dehors de la pièce pour un tournoi sans conflit !

\- Ce n'est pas bête…

\- Hermione !

\- Eh bien… Les personnes de Poudlard c'est temps-ci sont… Disons, un peu à fleur de peau vous voyez ?

\- Pas vraiment non…

\- Tu lui dirais que son chandail est laid et tu finirais à l'infirmerie…

\- Oh… Mais ça ne change pas que nous n'allons plus pouvoir faire confiance en nos ''ancien'' ami !

\- Oui on va pouvoir ! Tu n'as qu'à te lier d'amitié avec eux !

\- Oui mais…

Le directeur de Dumstrang signifie:

\- Taisez-vous !

On se fit tous très petit en voyant ces yeux se teinté de rouge…

\- Oubliette Maximus !

\- Noooooon!

Un flash nous aveugla tous et nous nous sommes tous évanoui, tous sauf les adultes évidemment…

Je me réveilla dans un lit à baldaquin a la couleur bleu pale qui me fit plisser les yeux… Un ronflement sorti de sous le lit me fit sursauter :

\- _Mélanie_ !?

\- _Dor_ ... _me_ ...

\- Mél ! _Réveille-toi_ !

\- _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore_ ?

Elle s'étira et me regarda avant que sa mémoire ne revienne :

\- _Tu te souviens de moi_ ?

\- _Bien sur, nous étions tous les deux dans la pièce…_

\- _Alors, il_ a _vraiment lancé le sort…_

\- _Je ne sais pas… En fait_ où _sommes-nous_ ?

\- _La chambre des invités je crois…_

\- _Bon, allons voir si les gens_ se _souviennent_ de _nous_ !

\- _Aller_ !

Nous nous habillâmes en vitesse et nous prirent une petite douche question de se détendre… Arrivé dans le jardin, où les élève mangeait, j'indiqua à Mélanie les garçons qui j'était arrivé. Nous nous sommes assise juste à coté d'eu et avons écouté leur conversation, John parlait à Drago comme s'il était meilleur ami, s'était drôle à voir :

\- Alors ce matin, je me réveille et paf ! Je suis à beauxbâton ! tu imagines !

\- Assez bien il m'est arrivé la même chose…

\- Peu importe ! Je me dirige donc vers des visages familiers et je tombe sur toi et sur Tom !

\- En fait tu t'es jeté sur nous…

\- Arrête ! Je pense qu'il manque une personne dans notre groupe de connaissance !

\- On ne se connait pas… Non mais tu vas me lâcher oui ?

\- Calme-toi !

\- Non je ne vais pas me calmer ! Moi je retourne voir Tom !

\- Allez va y voir Tom !

\- Merci au revoir !

Je dois à tout prix empêcher Dray de parler à Tom ! Je vais le reconquérir vous allez voir !

TVA Drago:

Ce satané John qui prétend me connaître, non on se connaît pas ! Seul voir son visage me fait vouloir lui mettre un sac brun sur la tête !

\- Allo ! Moi c'est Hermione ! Ton interprète pour la durée de ton séjour à beauxBâton ! À tu hâtes de voir le tournoi !

\- - Va t'en ! Je ne peux pas être tranquille deux minutes ?

Je la poussai violement sur le mur et parti vers la chambre dans laquelle je me suis réveiller, Tom n'était pas aussi collant lui ! En plus il est… mignon… Disons… Arriver dans la chambre, je m'étendis sur mon lit avec mon livre de potion que j'avais amené de mon ancienne époque*. Il y a des potions qui ne sont même pas encore inventé ! Je pourrai me proclamer auteur de la potion Amortencia ! Par contre, je vois mal mes parents à ma naissance… :

\- Dragou! À zéro jour tu as déjà inventé le philtre d'amour le plus puissant !

Un sourire apparu sur mes lèvres et je pouffa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait autant sourire ?

\- Rien…Rien…

\- Tu as visité la bibliothèque ?

\- Non Tom ! Personne ne visite la biblio un samedi ! Intello !

\- Je ne suis pas un intello !

Un oreiller atterri sur ma tête.

\- Tu vas me le payer !

Comme des vraies petites filles nous avons commencé à se lancer des oreillers jusqu'à ce qu'un vase dont je ne connaissait même pas l'existence tombis et se fracassa en mille morceau…

\- Oups…

\- Nous allons devoir nettoyer…

\- Attend, Réparo !

Mon sourire tomba quand je me rappelai que le sort qui répare les objets n'a pas encore été inventé…**

\- Comment à tu ? Drago ?

\- Eum… Comment dire…

\- …

\- C'est une ancienne technique que mon grand-père ma appris quand j'étais jeune ?

\- Et pourquoi te la t'il appris ?

Pense Dray… Pense Dray !

\- J'avais cassé l'assiette préféré de ma mère pendant qu'il me gardait !

\- Oh… Tu me l'apprendras ?

\- Bien sur !

Nous serons surement repartis quand il apprendra que le sort à été inventé par un sorcier même pas encore né !

PDV Hermione :

Drago à failli se dévoilé à cause de moi et ma foutu jalousie ! Mais en les voyant s'amuser ainsi, qui n'aurait pas eu le gout de les voir un peu triste un moment ! Un petit sort et le vase de la salle de bain était en mille miette ! Ouf ! Je retournai dans la salle des potions… J'était justement en train de mis rendre pour commencer l'Amortencia. Je me frappai sur Mélanie et échappa mon manuel de potion de mon époque :

\- Oh! Mione _Excuse-moi_ »!

Elle se pencha pour prendre mon manuel de potion mais resta figé devant :

\- Hermione…

\- _Quoi_ ?

\- _Pourquoi ton livre_ de _potion date des années_ 1998 ?

\- euhm...

..

 **~~le temps passé ~~**

 ***la mémoire est effacée que d'à partir de son arrivé à l'époque Jedusor**

 **** J'ai un peu inventé pour cette partie alors faites comme s'il n'était pas encore inventé ? Merci**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! Le tournoi commence prochain chapitre soyez près !**

 **Byebye**

 **Dorothée**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

 **Bonjour,**

 **Juste avant de publier le chapitre, j'aimerais souhaiter toutes mes condoléances aux familles des victimes des attaques. Sachez que je suis de tout cœur avec vous. Mon chapitre vous est dédiez. Bonne lecture.**

 **°°°Le temps passé°°°**

 **Heyy! Alors voici un nouveau chapitre! Il est plus long que d'habitude, mais j'espère que vous aimerez!**

 **Chapitre par : Roxanne**

 **Note de l'auteur : Tout appartient èa notre déesse, J.K. Rowling. Comme nous ne sommes pas parfaites, il y a probablement des fautes.**

 **Enjoy!:D**

 **°°°Le temps passé°°°**

\- _Pourquoi ton livre_ de _potion date des années_ 1998 ?

\- euhm...

Je devais penser. Et vite! J'avais quelques solutions qui se présentaient à moi.

1- « Je ne sais pas! Allons voir Dumbledore! » et je change sa mémoire.

2- «Je l'ai pris à la bibliothèque... Peut-être qu'il y a d'autre livre comme lui!» et on va à la bibliothèque. Mais la meilleure solution était...

-Euhm... Bien je ne le sais pas! Je pense que l'auteur a juste fait une erreur d'écriture. Comment veux-tu qu'il vienne de 1997... C'est dans 54 ans(1)!

-Ouais mais quand même... Je vais aller en parler à ma directrice...

Je la vis partir presque aussi rapidement qu'elle est arrivée. Je pris ma baguette et je laissai un oubliette mais elle se tassa à la dernière minute pour que mon sort frappe directement Tom... Oh non, je pense que je suis dans la merde... J'accouru vers lui, il était étendu sur le sol, et il n'avait pas l'air de bouger. Je lui lançai un levicorpus pour pouvoir l'amener vers l'infirmerie. Arrivé là-bas, je me mis à crier :

- _S'il vous plait! De l'aide! Un élève de Poudlard a été touché par un mystérieux sort et il s'est évanoui dans le corridor!_

Un jeune homme d'environ 21 ans, brun, s'approcha de moi, enfin, de Jedusor.

- _Déposez-le sur le lit ici Mademoiselle._

Je fis se qu'il me dit de faire sans broncher, puis je suis allé m'assoir sur la chaise à côté du lit de Jedusor, car j'étais épuisé par les sorts que j'avais lancé. Qu'est-ce que j'allais dire à Drago? Il ne se souvient de rien mise à part ''avant la mission'', et il est bête avec moi... Il me semble qu'il m'aimait avant d'arriver ici? Mystère...

- _Qu'est-ce que Tom a? C'est un vieil ami à moi et tout, alors je m'inquiète..._

 _-D'après se que je vois, votre ami a été victime d'un malheureux oubliette très violent impossible à guérir. Il est dans un coma qui va durer je ne sais pas combien de temps, et tout se que je sais, c'est qu'il ne va pas se souvenir de grand chose._

Impossible à guérir... **Impossible...**

Je me mis à pleurer silencieusement. Pourquoi? Car il s'est passé la même chose avec Luna...

 ** _Flash Back_**

 ** _J'étais tranquillement dans la grande bibliothèque de Poudlard depuis quelques heures quand je vis Drago arriver complètement essouffler devant moi._**

 ** _-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Drago?_**

 ** _-C'est lui. Il nous attaque._**

 ** _Je me suis mise à courir super rapidement sans prendre le temps de remercier Drago, puis une fois dans le couloir qui menait aux dortoirs des Gryffondors, je m'arrête quelques instants pour reprendre mon souffle, puis je vis quelques Serpantard, probablement mangemorts, parler de l'attaque. Quand l'un d'entre eux remarqua que je les écoutais, il me frappa. J'étais par terre, aucun moyen de m'en sortir. Un d'entre eux pointa sa baguette vers moi. Comme ma baguette était restée dans le dortoir, imprudence de ma part, je me suis mise à crier._**

 ** _-AIDEZ-MOIIII!_**

 ** _Je vis Ron et Ginny sortirent du dortoir, mais trop tard, il allait lancer le sort. Tout se passa au ralenti. Le sort était lancé, Ginny avait sa baguette à la main, puis Luna se mit entre moi et le sort pour se le prendre tout de suite._**

 ** _-NON! LUNA!_**

 ** _Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues._**

 ** _Fin du Flash Back_**

Je ferme les yeux. Trop de souffrance en même temps. Après quelques temps, je les rouvris. J'avais un autre problème. Mélanie.

Je me lève de ma chaise en marmonnant un vague «Je vais revenir» à l'infirmier. Je pars en courant vers mon dortoir. J'espère qu'elle n'a rien dit! Je cours, je bouscule des gens mais je m'en fou, je cours...

Arrivé dans mon dortoir, je vois Mél' en larme, qui a l'air complètement abattu...

- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Mel?_

 _-C'est.. C'est... Jimmy..._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait?_

 _-Il.. il.. il est avec une autre fille... Je les ai vu... s'embrasser..._

 _-Mais qui?_

 _-Elle s'appelle Cassandre. J'en sais pas plus._

 _-Cassandra?_

 _-Non, Cassandre... Hey? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu n'es pas supposer t'entraîner avec Dumbledore pour l'épreuve de demain?_

Merde.

 _-Euh moui... Bon, dis toi qu'il ne fait que sa pour te rendre jaloux. Je dois y aller, je reviens promis!_

Trop de chose à régler! Ouf... Je me remis à courir pour l'énième fois de la journée... Arrivé dans la fameuse salle de rendez-vous avec mon professeur de métaphore, celui-ci me fait remarquer mon retard que je justifie brièvement avant de m'entrainer avec lui. L'épreuve était demain. Et disons que mon stresse était au niveau maximum. J'aimerais bien que les gens en 1943 se souviennent de moi en tant que championne, comme ça Harry va voir que moi aussi je suis capable de gagner un tournoi des 3 sorciers.

Mais bon, l'entrainement de 1943 était plutôt ennuyeux car eux, ils connaissent moins de sort que moi en 1997. La pratique dura juste une heure car Dumbledore semblait plutôt fatigué. J'avoue que j'ai donné mon maximum dans le dernier duel.

Je ne sais pas trop c'est quoi la première tache... Harry lui, il savait toutes les épreuves avant tous les autres, mais la, ils gardent mieux le secret... Je m'attends à tout et à n'importe quoi.

 **PDV Drago**

C'est bizarre. C'est étrange.

Tout se que je me souviens, c'est la guerre. Mais la dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est ça...

 ** _Flash Back_**

 ** _J'étais devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Je l'entendais tourner le retourneur de temps. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais. Mais qu'est-ce que je devais faire... Hermione allait partir et tout changer ce présent. Mais je voulais me souvenir d'elle. Je voulais arrêter Voldemort avec elle. Je voulais voir le nouveau monde. Je colle mon oreilel contre la porte du bureau de Dumbledore..._**

 ** _-173 668... 173 669... 173 670..._**

 ** _Je suis rentré super rapidement, et avant le chiffre fatal, j'embarquerais dans le collier, sous les regards apeurés des autres professeurs et d'Hermione._**

 ** _Fin du flash back_**

Et je me suis réveillé à beauxbâtons, avec Tom Jedusor en personne, avec John-le-grand-père-vraiment-gossant-de-Potter Potter, et avec plein d'autres inconnus qui ne se souviennent de rien. Mais où est Hermione?

Mais en quelques heures, je me suis tout de suite fait ami avec Tom. Il est gentil, et lui non plus de souvient de rien. Peut-être que finalement, notre aventure dans le passé ne va pas durer très longtemps si il est gentil et inoffensif comme ça!

J'ai croisé Hermione dans les corridors. Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait mon interprète. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin! Dumbledore m'a dit que j'étais professeur alors j'en ai pas besoin. Un petit sort et voilà! Il ne faut pas avoir l'air trop proche, mais j'irai la voir plus tard.

Mais depuis fin après-midi, Tom a disparu. Mais où? On était supposé se rejoindre à la cafétéria! En sortant de la cafétéria, il y a une deuxième chose de louche après avoir vu Tom disparaître. J'ai vu Hermione sortir d'une salle d'entrainement avec Dumbledore, elle l'a remercié, puis elle est partie en courant. Je l'ai suivit discrètement, et je l'ai vu rentrer dans l'infirmerie. Elle doit sûrement s'être blessé. Alors je m'en vais, je ne vais tout de même pas me mêler de sa vie, non?

 **PDV Hermione**

Après mon entrainement, je recours voir Tom. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, je vis Tom, encore endormi. Bon, il fallait s'y attendre qu'il reste dans le coma pendant quelque temps. Je repartis en marchant vers mon dortoir, car j'étais plutôt fatigué.

Arrivé dans mon dortoir, je vis Mélanie en train de dormir, mais son mascara avait coulé, et elle avait les yeux bouffis. Je pense qu'elle s'était transformée en créature pendant que j'étais parti. Comme elle était endormit, j'en profite pour sortir mon journal intime, que j'avais caché depuis mon arrivé dans ce monde et que je n'avais pas ouvert. Je décide de l'ouvrir et de relire tout mon journal.

Sauf que je n'avais pas pensé que j'avais tout changé le passé, alors sa veut dire que mon présent à changé.

Ce qui veut dire que se que j'ai commencé à lire, c'était mon nouveau présent et passé.

1er septembre 1991

En ce moment même, je suis dans le Poudlard express! C'est vraiment excitant! Je me suis fait un nouvel ami, il s'appel Neville. Par contre, il a perdu son crapaud. Alors nous sommes allés le chercher dans le train et j'ai rencontré deux autres garçons. Ils se nomment Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter. J'en entendu parler des parents de Harry dans l'histoire de Poudlard, et j'ai entendu parler de leur familles dans des bouquins. Je leur ai parlé quelque temps, puis je suis retourné dans mon compartiment. Les garçons étaient stupides.

La prochaine fois que je vais t'écrire, je vais être à Poudlard!

~Hermione

Oh non... Je viens de réaliser que si Tom n'est pas Voldemort, je ne serai pas ami avec Harry et Ron... Bon, je ne dois pas m'en faire, je vais laisser la Hermione du présent d'en occuper...

Il est 22h. Je dois dormir...

 **PDV Drago**

Où est Tom? Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione a?

Il est 22h30, je dois dormir...

~~~Le temps passé~~~

 **PDV Hermione**

- _Hermione Granger!_

 _-hum Mélanie... Il est tôt encore..._

 _-L'épreuve commence dans 1 heure! Il nous reste 15 minutes avant d'aller sous la tente!_

 _-Merde!_

Je me lève super rapidement, je vois que Mélanie n'a pas les yeux bouffis comme hier mais qu'elle a l'air triste. Elle au moins, elle est habillée et prête. Je me dirige vers l'armoire, je m'habille super rapidement. Je cours vers la café, je me prends un toast, puis je me dirige en courant vers la tente qui est à l'extérieur du château, ou est-ce que nous devons aller.

Il y avait Mélanie avec un sourire qui m'attendait dans la tente et James Diggory qui se préparait mentalement à tout se qu'il pouvait avoir dans l'épreuve.

Les 15 minutes passèrent super lentement.

La directrice de Beauxbâtons arriva.

- _Alors chers élèves? Stressé?_

On lui répondit tous par un regard noir, mais avec un sourire.

- _Bon, bon, bon... l'épreuve est simple. Dans l'arène dans laquelle vous allez être, i cadeaux. Rouge pour Hermione, Bleu pour Mélanie et Jaune pour James. Ils sont cachés dans les hautes herbes. Vous devez trouver votre cadeau. Votre cadeau contient un indice pour le prochain. Ne le perdez pas!_

James éclata de rire.

 _-Facile!_

 _-Ah oui, j'ai oublié de dire, bonne chance avec les épouvantards et les bébés troles. Ils ne sont pas les plus gentils, et ils frappent là ou ça fait mal. Bonne chance!_

On entendit un décompte partir.

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

C'est parti. Ma mort vient d'arriver.

 **°°°Le temps passé°°°**

 **(1) Car l'histoire se passe en 1943**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé!**

 **Bonne semaine! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews!**

 **Always4HP3**

 **XoX**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 15**

 **J'ai fait de mon mieux pour ce chapitre et j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi :P. il m'a fallu un peu plus de temps pour le faire car je n'arrivai pas à choisir la bonne fin mais voilà ça y est ! Que le tournoi commence !**

 **Réponse au review! :D**

 **SwanGranger : Merci pour ta review:) Et merci pour ta critique constructive! :)**

 **Dorothée**

 **Ps : Tout à J.K**

 **~~~Le temps passé~~~**

PDV Hermione :

Je commence à tasser les herbes qui arrivent à plus de un mètre au dessus de mon visage. Dire qu'il y a des épouvantards caché là dedans ! Je me demande ce que peux bien être le mien ! En 3e année, Harry étais juste avant moi et il avait stoppé le cours... Peut-être ressemble-t-il à mes parents... Je secoue ma tête et continue de chercher... Un cadeau ! Bleu, celui à Mél... Je le ramasse dans le but de lui donné si je la voie mais dès que ma main entre en contact avec le colis, il disparait. Une ruse contre la triche... Je continue à serpenter les herbes tout en laissant dès indications derrière moi, des traces, des confettis ou des roches... Si au moins on pouvait mettre le feu à l'herbe ! Mais la directrice l'avait dit :

\- Les herbes sont magiques, si elles distinguent la moindre chaleur, disqualifiée !

Alors je continuai jusqu'à ce que devant moi ce tiennent Harry et Ron qui discutait :

\- Tu te souviens de la fille étrange qui cherchait un crapaud dans le Poudlard express ?

\- Ça fait presque deux ans ! Mais oui pourquoi ?

\- Dumbledore lui donne des cours privées !

\- On aurait dû se mettre amis avec elle ! Elle nous aurait donné des trucs

\- Bonne idée ! Viens !

Puis les deux silhouettes s'éloignaient et revenait pour recommencer la discussion. Ma plus grande peur était de "perdre" Ron et Harry... Et en se moment, dans le présent, c'est se que je dois être en train de faire... Je lançai le sort contre les épouvantards en m'imaginant rire à leur côté. Je coure dans la forêt, les larmes coulent à flot mais je continue de courir, je veux revenir dans le présent ! Rencontrer Harry et Ron à nouveau ! Je tombe à genoux en heurtant quelque chose au sol, mon cadeau... Je le prends et transplane devant les juges. Je suis la dernière, j'avais tellement couru et pleurer que je suis arrivé 20 minutes après les autres... Je marche désespérément vers ma chambre... Selon mon journal j'ai perdu mes deux meilleurs amis déjà… Je me sens mal… Je bifurque et vais vomir, pour ne pas attiré l'attention je vais aux toilettes étrange aux fonds du couloir… Quand j'entre je surprends plusieurs fantômes qui me regarde comme si j'avais détruis leur intimité… Traumatisé je me rends à la toilette la plus proche ou deux fantôme se drague et vomi au travers d'eux… La sensation étais si étrange que je vomi trois fois avant de pouvoir me relevé les yeux dans le vide… Je venais d'interrompre LA réunion des fantômes ! Ils en font une par semaine et chacun quitte leur château vers beauxbâton ! Je me rappelle qui Sir Nicholas m'en avait parlé !

 ** _Flash Back :_**

 ** _Je me promenai comme à l'habitude dans le château pour une rare fois seul car Harry et Ron étais au Quidditch. Je croisai tout les fantômes sur leur 31**. Même le Baron sanglant avait essayé de camoufler la tache de sang qui attirait les regards à l'habitude ! Quand je vu Nicholas qui sortait en dernier des toilettes de Mimi… Je l'abordai :_**

 ** _\- Eum… Sir ?_**

 ** _\- Oui ma chère ?_**

 ** _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_**

 ** _\- Nous partons pour Beaux-Bâton !_**

 ** _\- Vous partez… ? Allez-vus revenir ?_**

 ** _\- Soyez sans crainte ma jolie, je serais de retour dès demain !_**

 ** _\- Mais pourquoi donc y allez-vous ?_**

 ** _\- LA réunion hebdomadaire des fantômes de château !_**

 ** _\- Ce n'est pas que le club sur lequel vous vous seriez rabattu après avoir été refusé chez le club des sans tête ?_**

 ** _\- Vous voyez juste ma chère… Cette année aussi, ils m'ont refusé…_**

 ** _\- Ne soyez pas triste ! L'année prochaine ils accepteront !_**

 ** _\- Vois-tu chère dame, c'est un club strict !_**

 ** _\- Je sais… Vous m'en avez déjà parlé Sir et je trouve cela gens peu ouvert d'esprit !_**

 ** _\- Je le crois aussi ! Veuillez m'excuser on m'attend à l'entrée !_**

 ** _Je le vu partir en courant, et s'envoler dans le ciel en sombral… Même si je ne les voyais pas étant petite…_**

 ** _Fin Flash-Back_**

\- Je eum… m'excuse !

Je fuis en courant… Sir Nicholas (Disons beaucoup plus jeune) me cria avant que je passe la porte :

\- Reviens quand tu veux !

Suivi du rire de l'assembler… Voilà, je suis la risée des fantômes ! Pour me sauver, je cours vers l'infirmerie voir Tom. Quand j'entre j'aperçois deux Tom, un dans le lit très amoché et l'autre en parfaite forme qui se dispute avec l'infirmier :

\- Je me suis occupé d'un clone durant tout ce temps ?

\- Monsieur, dès que j'ai senti que quelque chose allait mal je suis venu mais je ne pouvais pas me montrer en double devant quelqu'un et cette fille était là !

J'entre dans la conversation :

\- Eum... Désolé ?

Tom ouvra grand les yeux :

\- Je peux tout t'expliquer !

Sachant déjà que la technique de clonage était dans la famille de Salazar et que Tom en avait hérité je souris à force que Tom s'enfonçait :

\- Et bien… Cette technique je l'ai appris de… mon…ami !

Il était fier de ça réplique, je du s'abstenir de contrer celle-ci :

\- Donc ce n'étais qu'un clone ?

\- Effectivement...

\- Ouf ! J'ai eu extrêmement peur pour toi !

\- Désolé...

\- Ce n'est pas grave !

Je ne passe même pas les portes de la pièce que Tom m'interpelle :

\- Au fait, as-tu vu Drago ?

Ne voulant aucun rapprochement entre ces ceux-là je mentis :

\- Il est à Pré-au-lard avec des amis

\- Oh… Merci…

Je pu enfin partir, mais au bout du couloir je vu Drago le sourire aux lèvres :

\- Hermione ! On ne t'a pas vu sortir du champ ! Je me demandais tu étais où !

\- Nul part…

\- Moi je vais voir Tom, byebye !

Il passa à m'est côté et s'approcha dangereusement de la porte de l'infirmerie. Pris d'un certain élan de courage j'attrapai sa manche et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de le pétrifier les larmes aux yeux :

\- Désolé Dray, désolé… Je t'aime…

Je le trainai jusqu'à une petite classe pas loin de l'infirmerie. Je l'attachai à une chaise et le laissa là en se couchant à ces côtés.

PDV Extérieur* :

Hermione se leva les yeux embrouillés des larmes de la soirée. Elle se leva et enleva le maléfice de Drago qui pu ouvrir les yeux :

\- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Désolé Drago… Désolé…

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu attaché ?

Drago fit un rapide mouvement de tête et la porte s'ouvrit avec raideur :

 _\- Hermione… C'est Mélanie !_

En réponse Hermione pointa sa baguette sur elle :

 _\- Comment as-tu osé entrer ?_

 _\- Tout va bien 'Mione…_

 _\- Non… Tout va mal ! Drago ne m'aime plus !_

 _\- Je n'aurai jamais aimé une fille comme toi !_ Relança Drago.

Les yeux d'Hermione se transformèrent en deux fentes rouge sang…

\- _Mélanie… Je ne t'ai jamais aimé ! Avadra Kedavra !_

Le sortilège de mort fusa vers Mélanie et la toucha en pleine poitrine… :

\- _Tu viens de tuer une fille ! Hermione !_

 _\- O- Oui et ? Elle se mettait entre nous ! Entre notre amour !_

 _\- Je ne t'aime pas ! Bientôt si !_

Elle alla chercher la fiole d'Amortencia qu'elle avait préparé avec soin et la fit boire à Drago de force… Drago s'endormi :

\- J'ai du mal dosée ! Merde !

Elle sortie de la salle et se précipita vers sa chambre, sur son chemin, elle trouva Tom qui l'a regarda étrangement quand elle le supplia de l'accompagné avec elle dans sa chambre… Ils traversèrent tous les couloirs du château en silence. Les deux regardant leur pied comme étant la 8e merveille du monde… Rendu dans sa chambre, à l'écart des regards elle tua Tom à l'aide du sortilège de mort. Sa soif de pouvoir inassouvie elle retourna dans les couloirs tuant tout les gens loin des regards. Elle était venu à cet époque pour tuer Voldemort, mais peu à peu qu'elle avançait, elle était devenue ce personnage tyrannique qui fait peur aux enfants…

 **~~~Le temps passé~~~**

 ***Dans les pensées de personne**

 ****Bien Habillé**

 **Byebye ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

 **Hey!**

 **S'cusez-moi, j'ai comme un le syndrome de la page blanche alors, j'ai fait de mon mieux!**

 **Voici un petit chapitre vraiment bizarre, j'espère que vous allez aimer!**

 **Note : Chapitre de Roxanne.**

 **Tout est à J.K.! :D**

 **J'ai probablement fait des fautes...**

 **Actualité : Avez-vous vu le trailer des animaux fantastiques? Ça a l'air vraiment super! :D Cliquez ici pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu :)**

 **Bon chapitre!**

 **PS JoYeUx NoËl Et BoNnE aNnÉe**

 **~~~Le temps passé~~~**

 **PDV Externe**

Hermione avait tué Tom, Drago et Mélanie... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire? Mais elle n'était même pas triste d'avoir commis ce geste. Elle était heureuse. Elle venait de tuer Tom.

Elle ricana.

Pas un rire dû à une blague ou à une chose comique. Un rire démoniaque.

Une étrange excitation emportait Hermione. Elle coupa un bras à Tom à l'aide d'un sectusempra. Le sang revola sur elle, mais elle ne fit que l'essuyer avec son doigt pour le pouvoir gouter au sang de celui qui avait mis toute cette haine en elle en 1997. Elle mit son doigt sur la plait du jeune homme et se fit deux lignes sur le visage. Elle était devenue le mal. Elle était devenue la chose qu'elle ne voulait jamais être.

Elle décida aussi de couper la tête de Tom, pour rigoler et pour l'afficher dans la grande salle. Elle se promena dans les corridors de Beauxbâtons avec la tête et le bras gauche de Tom, n'hésitant aucunement à laisser le bras frotter contre les murs et planchers pour pouvoir laisser des traces de sang.

Dès qu'elle passa la porte de la grande salle de Beauxbâtons et se retrouva à Poudlard. Elle était bouche bée, et elle lâcha les membres de Tom.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Pourquoi il y avait Harry et Ron dans la grande salle? Et pourquoi il était plus jeune? Et pourquoi personne ne la remarquait? Tant de questions Hermione se posait. Elle alla voir Harry et Ron. En longeant la table de Gryffondor, elle réalisa qu'elle y était aussi. Mais qu'elle n'avait que 11 ans. Et elle était seule. Arrivé à côté de Ron et Harry, elle pu entendre un peu de leur conversation.

-Harry? Est-ce que tes parents t'en on dit plus sur Greyback et ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui dans leur temps? Mes parents n'ont rien voulu me dire...

Hermione était très confuse... Greyback est connu même si Voldemort n'existe plus?

-Oh, Greyback a attaqué Remus quand il était plus jeune, ainsi que plusieurs autres gens. Il a voulu monté une colonie de loup-garou en les contrôlant avec Imperio mais ça n'a pas marché avec Remus. Il est spécial ce gars là. Il est un loup-garou et il ne cherche qu'une chose, se venger. Il parrait, selon ma mère, qu'il va essayer d'attaquer Poudlard pour pouvoir faire une plus grande armer, mais Dumbledore surveille bien, et mes parents ont confiance en lui. Mon grand-père m'a dit que si ma grand-mère n'avait pas arrêté Tom Jedusor, il serait devenu maléfique et ça serait devenu pire. Elle lui a dit tout sur ce que le monde serait devenu. Je trouve ça bizarre.

-Ouais tu as raison, mais bon, il ne faut pas avoir peur de lui...

Hermione décida d'arrêter d'écouter, puis elle alla voir petite-Hermione. Elle était seule, mais elle regardait fréquemment sa montre. Puis, une jolie fille blondinette alla juste à côté d'Hermione.

-Enfin! Il n'était pas trop tôt! Cass je t'ai attendu depuis le début du repas!

Cass? Comme dans Cassandre?

-S'cuse Herm'... J'ai reçu une lettre de ma grand-mère Mélanie pour m'expliquer deux trois choses sur Poudlard... Tu sais, mes grands-pères, mes grands-mères et mes parents sont allés à Beauxbâtons.

Mélanie? Mélanie? La petite-fille de Mélanie?

-Ah oui? Je croyais que ton père était allé à Poudlard?

-Non... Mon père est un Blanchet, jamais un Blanchet n'est allé à Poudlard avant moi...

Mélanie et Jérémy? Pourquoi? Il n'était pas avec Cassandre? Tant de question bizarre. Mais la principale restait : pourquoi elle était là? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voyait? Son futur?

Sa tête commençait à lui tourner. Sa vision s'assombrit et elle finit par ne plus rien voir. Elle avait un immense mal de tête...

 **PDV Hermione**

Je ne vois rien. Je préfère garder les yeux fermés. J'entends les voix autours de moi, mais je ne comprends rien. Qu'est-ce que j'ai vu? Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait?

J'entrouvre mes yeux. Je vois... Du blanc. Du blond. Du bleu. Du noir. Il y a probablement Mélanie. Peut-être Drago? Dumbledore? Le bleu, c'est l'infirmerie. Le noir? Je ne sais pas. Surement l'infirmier.

Je porte la main à mon visage.

- _Oh merlin! Elle bouge!_

Bon matin à toi aussi Mélanie... Arg.. Je fronce les sourcils et je finis par ouvrir les yeux complètement.

- _Bon matin à toi aussi Mél'..._

- _Euh Herm? Il est 14h53. On est l'après-midi..._

 _-J'ai dormi aussi longtemps?_

Elle regarde l'infirmier.

 _-Herm... Tu as été sur le lit d'infirmerie pendant 4 jours._

Oups. Ouais en fait, j'ai beaucoup dormi...

- _Vous m'avez laissé dormir pendant aussi longtemps?_

 _-Non Hermi, tu as été dans une sorte de coma spéciale. On m'a expliqué que tu voyais le futur? Mais c'est dû à une erreur fait dans un futur inexistant maintenant?_

 _-Heu, pas que je t'aime pas Mél, mais je vais en parler avec mon directeur. Où est-il?_

Je me tourne vers ma gauche et il est juste là. Il fait sortir tous les autres et il lance un assourdisso.

-Miss Granger. Vous connaissiez les risques d'aller dans le passé, aussi loin de votre époque.

-Oui.

-Alors vous savez que comme vous avez presque réussi votre mission, vous allez bientôt revenir à votre époque. Cela peut-être dans 1 semaine comme dans 2 ans. Mais vous allez avoir des visions comme celle-ci très souvent. Mais il n'y en aura plus des aussi longue que celle là, car votre corps s'est habitué. C'est votre nouveau futur.

-Oh. Mais s'il y a une nouvelle menace, est-ce que je peux la tué?

-Non. Ne changez plus rien. Vous ne risquez peut-être plus rien, mais vous pouvez tuer des gens de votre futur.

Effectivement, je changerais Lupin... Mais plusieurs personnes vivraient. Mais Dumbledore a toujours raison.

Dumbledore se lève, après m'avoir salué, ôte l'Assurdisso et part.

- _Vous pouvez partir quand vous voulez, Miss._ Me lance l'infirmier.

Je vais rester. J'essaie d'encaisser la nouvelle. C'est plutôt difficile de voir que je ne serai pas ami avec Ron et Harry tout de suite. Mais disons que selon Dumbledore, je vais revenir exactement le 2 mai 1998. Mais Je vais tout avoir les souvenirs de tous mes futurs alternatifs en tête.

Merde. Drago.

 **~~~Le temps passé~~~**

 **Je ne vous ai surtout pas laissé sur un immense dossier! :))))**

 **J'ai l'impression d'être les producteurs de Game of Thrones x)**

 **Bisous et Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année 2015**

 **Always4HP3**

 **(Roxanne)**

 **XoX**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour ! Je sais que nous n'avons pas publié depuis un bon bout de temps mais nous voilà ! Enfin me voilà ! Donc tout appartient à J.K . et Blablabla… je veux faire le plus vite possible pour que vous puissiez lire. Une dernière chose sérieuse cette fois si : Alan… L'acteur qui jouait Rogue est décédé il n'y a pas longtemps et j'aimerais que nous levions notre baguette pour cet homme magique /***

 **(Un chapitre de Dorothée)**

 **Swangranger : Merci pour ton commentaire, et bonne lecture! :D xx**

 _ **~~~Le temps passé~~~**_

PDV Drago :

Le corps couvert de sueur, j'ouvris les yeux terrorisés par ce que je venais de voir… Cela ne devait être qu'un de mes nombreux rêves…Prémonitoires… Voulant laver mon esprit je passa rapidement sous la douche puis rejoint la grande salle à pas de géant : Tom devait tout savoir. Mais comment j'allais lui expliquer que je faisais des rêves prémonitoires ? Cela avait commencé il y a une semaine. Dans son rêve, il s'était vu trébucher devant toute la grande salle* à cause d'un croche jambe d'Hermione. Le jour d'après, il lui souriait gentiment et, pour aucune raison, elle l'avait fait tombée. Il crut à une simple coïncidence, mais plus la semaine avançait plus ces doutes devinrent des affirmations. Aujourd'hui le rêves étaient épeurant, mais lointain : Il s'était vu, dans une maison de campagne, repoussé des capuches noires qui suppliait Tom de les rejoigne… Il criait des incantations et jetait leurs capes sur le sol. Drago avait pu voir des lettres ;

G-R-E-Y-B-A-C-K. Pendant qu'il décryptait ceux-ci, un sortilège Doloris le frappa dans le dos et il commençait à convulser. Revenant à la réalité, il survola la grande salle du regard et rejoignis Tom à la table des Serpentards. Il semblait fatiguer mais je lui comptai tout de même ma nuit. Tom écouta attentivement tout les détails et écrit les plus importantes sur un papier. Quand j'eu fini, environ 45 minutes plus tard, il me dévisagea rouge de gêne :

\- Nous vivions ensemble ?

\- Sur tout ce que je t'ai dit, c'est cela que tu retiens !

J'étais en colère, je lui raconte que je fais des rêves prémonitoires et qu'à l'intérieur ; on me torture et on l'enlève et lui ce qu'il trouve important c'est le fait qu'on habite ensemble !

\- Ce n'est pas cela que je voulais dire…

\- Eh bien que voulais tu dire ?

\- Connais-tu ce Greyback ?

\- Je crois qu'il en a un à Dumstrang…**

\- Faudrait-il qu'on prévienne quelqu'un !

\- NON ! Si quelqu'un apprend pour mes rêves, on va me prendre pour un fou !

\- Je ne te prends pas pour un fou moi...

\- Tu es bien le seul.

Je le regarde tristement et repars vers ma chambre. Quand j'arrive, je vois une silhouette sur mon lit. La fille de l'autre jour…

PDV Hermione :

Je suis assise sur le lit de Drago depuis au moins une heure. Ce matin, quand je suis arrivé, il venait de partir, je me suis donc assis en espérant que Tom ne veuille pas l'écouter ou que son rêve ne soit pas si long que ça ! Quand quelqu'un ouvre enfin la porte, j'empoigne le drap du lit à Dray. C'est justement lui qui entre. Il n'a pas l'air comptant que je me retrouve dans son lit :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je t'attendais…

\- Cela je l'avais remarqué mais pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais te parler de tes rêves…

Ces yeux qui était si choqués quelques secondes auparavant, se transformèrent pour évoquer la peur…

\- Comment ? Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Je le sais depuis toujours Drago Malefoy.

Cela me donnait tellement d'adrénaline quand je le provoquai comme cela… Je décidai néanmoins d'arrêter et de lui expliquer pourquoi :

\- C'est moi qui ai voyagé avec toi…

\- Dans le temps ?

\- Oui.

On dirait que la pression dans la chambre diminua car Drago se permis un mouvement vers son carnet de rêves. N'ayant rien à faire je l'avais lu au complet quelques minutes avant qu'il arrive. Il paru le remarquer car il se retourna vers moi :

\- Tu la lu ! Dit-il d'un ton cassant

\- Je l'ai feuilleté...

\- Comment as-tu osé ? Ce sont mes choses !

\- Je voulais savoir quel avait été ton dernier rêve.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi seulement le dernier !

\- Car il nous indiquait si nous allions finir notre vie dans le présent ou dans le passé !

\- Où fini tu ta vie ? Toi…

\- Avec Harry et les autres…

\- Moi je reste ici… Enfin je crois…

Cela me fit un choc … Drago n'allait juste pas revenir avec moi… Après tout ce qui s'est passé! Comment il pourrait me faire cela !? Si je ne l'avais pas amené, rien de cela ne serait arrivé… En se moment, il serait en train de se battre contre Voldemort ou contre Greyback. Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il me suive ! Des larmes descendait de sur mes yeux… Je reniflais sans cesse. Drago n'esquissa même pas un geste pour me réconforter. Cela ne lui faisait rien, il allait rester. Cette décision n'avait pas l'air de le dérangés… Je me levai en silence sortis et pris la peine de claquer la porte le plus fort possible. Je me dirigeai vers la tour d'astronomie pour pleurer en paix…

PDV Drago :

Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle pleure, ce n'ai pas comme si elle m'aimait ou quelque chose du genre… Peu importe, je me dirigeai lentement vers la porte de ma salle de bain et me plongea sous la douche. L'eau chaude fit du bien à mon corps courbaturée puis, sans que je m'en rende compte, étant trop plongé dans mes pensées, on me tira vers l'arrière et me mit dans un sac : À l'intérieur j'y vis quelque morceaux de linge. Mes ''ravisseur'' ne voulait pas me voir au naturel ?

PDV ?

Le plan de Paul était parfait ! Même si nous avons du attendre que leur chicane sois fini, nous avons pus capturé le jeune aux rêves prémonitoires ! Je lui décochai deux grands coup de pied quand il commença à gigoter ce qui eu comme effet de le faire taire. Maintenant à nous le futur et la gloire !

PDV Hermione :

J'en avais marre de pleurer pour lui ! Il ne m'aimera jamais ! Je ne voulais plus me faire mal à penser que son histoire avec Tom ne sois que passager ! Elle est permanente et j'en ai la preuve ! Je m'approchai du rebord de la tour… C'était fini pour moi, je ne pouvais rien faire pour améliorer ma misérable vie. Mes pieds étaient maintenant sur les cotés de la tour. Je repensai à tous les bons moments que j'ai vécus avec Dray avant de venir ci… Avant, li ne voulait pas que je me promène la nuit dans le château tout seul ! Maintenant il s'en fou, je ne luis serre plus à rien… J'entendis des bruits de pas venant des escaliers de la tour. C'était comme cela que ça allait finir peu importe. Tandis que mes pieds quittèrent lentement les briques rassurante de la tour, je vus un élève de serpentard apparaitre : Mais il était trop tard, je tombais déjà… Je fermis les yeux et attendis le choc…

 _ **~~~Le temps passé~~~**_

 **Elle porte le même nom en France**

 **** Le père du Greyback de l'époque d'Harry**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une review! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey!**

 **Voici un chapitre de Roxanne** **J** **  
NDA : Tout appartient à JK, et comme je ne suis pas parfaite il y a surement des fautes...**

 **~~~Le Temps Passé~~~**

 **PDV Externe**

Hermione était en haut de la tour de Bleue**, une tour de l'école de Beauxbâtons. Le temps était frisquet, et le vent s'entendait très bien des dortoirs. Un temps que les élèves de l'école appréciaient particulièrement. Mais personne ne savait que deux choses importantes allaient se passer ce soir-là.

Hermione était en pleur en haut de la tour de Bleue. Ses larmes étaient tellement abondantes qu'elles tombaient en bas de la plus haute tour de BeauxBâtons. Puis après un instant de réflexion, la jeune sorcière qui n'était pas à sa place dans cette époque chuta de la tour de Bleue, laissant deux jeunes hommes qui montait en haut de la tour de bleue surprit. Jérémy et Jimmy, le premier était un ennemis/ami de Mélanie, cette dernière appréciait beaucoup Jérémy mais Jérémy la détestait. Et Jimmy, le seul garçon qui avait fait fondre le cœur de Mélanie. Les deux garçons connaissaient vaguement Hermione et avait reconnu les cheveux de cette dernière lors de sa chute. Ils s'étaient précipité vers la tour et remarqua qu'elle était surement morte alors ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'école pour aller son état.

Mais Hermione n'était pas morte, une créature mi-cheval mi-aigle était venu la sauvé. Cette créature était un Hippogriffe avec des jolis yeux orange et un plumage marron-rouge, mais allant plus chercher le marron que le rouge.

Lors de la chute, Hermione se sentit attrapé par quelque chose, puis remarqua qu'elle volait. Elle s'accrocha alors à la bête en attendant que celui-ci la pose sur terre, terre qu'elle aurait dû s'écraser. La bête la fit voler quelque temps pour ensuite l'amener vers un lac dont l'eau était d'un joli turquoise. Dès que l'Hippogriffe toucha le sol, Hermione sauta sur le sol puis approcha la bête, en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Je suis peut-être stupide d'avoir fait ça, mais je ne suis pas assez stupide pour penser que tu es un vrai Hippogriffe. Je sais que tu es un animagus, et je sais également que les animagus Hippogriffe sont très rare, et qu'ils sont que dans les familles puissantes et pures. Qui es-tu?

Dès que l'Hippogriffe se transforma en sorcier, Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle venait de se faire sauver par lui...

 **~~~Le Temps Passé~~~**

 **PDV Externe, ailleurs.**

Drago Malefoy, ou plutôt Tyler était dans un sac en plastic. Chose très insultante pour un Malefoy. Mais pour se sortir de là, il devait écouter et savoir où il allait, même si ses rêves l'avait averti. Mais un rêve avant lui avait dit qu'il glisserait dans la douche et se cognerait la tête. Chose qui n'était pas arrivé. Alors Drago pensa rapidement qu'il avait alors quelques chances de s'en sortir.

Lors de son enfance, Drago avait apprit des sorts sans baguette. Mais trop de temps avait passé et il ne savait pas s'il allait être capable.

Mais il essaya. Il mit toute sa concentration dans ça et essaya. Il mit son énergie puissante et pure dans ça. Mais rien ne marcha, pour son pire mécontentement.

Drago attendit 10 minutes, mais ils continuaient toujours de marcher avec lui dans le sac.

Drago se senti tout à coup stupide. Il savait que le transplanement n'était pas empêché dans ce temps là par sort à BeauxBâtons, et qu'il pourrait, avec une immense force aller dans la cours de Beauxbâtons avec beaucoup de force.

Alors Drago mit le restant de son énergie dans ça et se sentit partir de là.

 _Comment ils avaient pu être aussi stupides pour ne pas mettre un sort qui n'existe même pas encore._ Pensa Drago. Ils avaient oublié d'ôté la magie dans le sac. Drago se senti brillant mais il savait qu'ils allaient revenir, alors dès qu'il arriva dans le château, il courut vers le bureau de la directrice, pour avertir en conseiller de mettre des surveillances dans le château.

Arrivé dans le château, il repoussait tous les gens pour pouvoir aller directement voir la directrice de BeauxBâtons. Il poussa violament Tom qui essayait de lui parler de leur conversation de tout à l'heure, mais Drago n'avait pas le temps. Tom se sentit tout à fait ridicule quand Drago le poussa. Il sentit qu'il était devenu tout à fait guimauve et que se n'était pas vraiment lui. Alors il se mit au défi d'être plus méchant dorénavant avec Drago. Car il ne méritait pas d'être maltraité par un professeur comme ça.

 **~~~Le temps passé~~~**

 **PDV Hermione, parc de poudlard**

Je n'en revenais pas! John était l'hippogriffe! Mais il avait les mêmes yeux orange que la bête et les cheveux de la même couleur que le plumage de l'Hippogriffe. Tout était lié ensemble. John venait d'une famille assez pure pour pouvoir être un animagus puissant comme celui-ci.

-JOHN! Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais un Hippogriffe! Pourquoi me cacher ça?  
Dis-je tout à fait surprise.

-J'attendais le bon moment, et comme ça te tendait d'essayer de voler, je me suis dis que ça serait le bon moment, me répond-t-il avec le sourire en coin, mais les yeux restait inquiet. Ça ressemblait totalement à du Potter ça. Sauf qu'il avait les yeux orange.

-Héhé... Dis-je la tête basse.

Il baissa la tête à son tour. Je devais changer de sujet rapidement.

-D'où vienne tes yeux orange?

Je savais parfaitement que les yeux venaient de sa mère, car tous les yeux des Potter venaient de leurs mères.

-De ma mère, comme tous les yeux des Potter, répond-t-il avec le sourire. Nos yeux sont particulièrement irrésistibles.

Il me fit un clin d'œil. C'est vrai que ses yeux étaient particulièrement charmeurs. Ceux d'Harry l'étaient aussi. Je me demande d'où viennent les yeux bruns de James Potter. Harry m'a dit que sa grand-mère maternelle était décédée très jeune, et que John avait élevé James seul. Les Potter ne changeront donc jamais.

-Et ton père? Dis-je avec le sourire en coin, il avait le même caractère que toi?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Bah, est-ce qu'il charme tout se qui bouge?

-Héhé non, quand on trouve la personne avec qui ont va passer le restant de nos jours avec elle on le sent, alors on fait ça jusqu'à ce qu'on la trouve.

-Ah. Et ta mère, elle est comment?

-Oh ma mère est super. Elle est douce, compréhensive et elle a les plus beaux yeux et cheveux de la terre. Yeux font...

-Tu as hérité, oui, je sais, lui dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil.

-Et toi, tes parents? Ils sont comment?

-Morts, dis-je, sans émotion.

-Oh. Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas.

-Pas grave, personne ne le sait de toute façon. Mais ils étaient super, j'ai hérité du caractère de ma mère, j'ai les yeux de mon père mais j'ai le nez de ma mère.

-Un mélange des deux alors?

-Oui, pas comme toi, dis-je en riant.

John n'était en fait pas le pire des salops, et en plus, il avait le même caractère qu'Harry, et ça me fait vraiment du bien. Puis, sans que je m'en aperçoive, John approcha ses lèvres des miennes et les collèrent ensemble...

 **~~~Le Temps Passé~~~**

 **** J'ai inventé une tour de Beauxbâtons ;)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu! Bonne semaine ;)**

 **-Always4HP3**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour ! Ici Dorothée! Pour ce chapitre je vous conseille fortement la musique ci-dessous pour bien ressentir toutes les émotions… J'ai écrit ce chapitre avec cette musique et ces sur ce ton que se produise les évènements alors… Bref… Tout à J.K. ! Ne me tuer pas s'il vous plait !**

 **Musique : LONG Playlist of Relaxing Soft Piano Music to Sleep and Study**

 **Par Serenity Studio**

 **Enjoy !**

 **~~~le temps passé~~~**

PDV Externe :

Un grand roux apparu dans un nuage de poussière dans le bureau du directeur de BeauxBatons. Voyant que le propriétaire de la pièce ni était pas, l'homme sortit dans les couloirs et heurta un professeur essoufflé. Ne l'ayant pas vu, le blond platine qui avait foncé tête baissé dans l'adulte, le confondis avec le directeur et commença à débité toute sorte de parole conservant un enlèvement.

\- Calme-toi… Je ne suis pas le directeur…

L'adulte leva la tête pour croiser celle de…

\- Ron ?

\- Drago ?

PDV Hermione

Ce n'était pas désagréable… Pourtant je ressentais un malaise… Quelque chose n'allait pas bien… Je me relevai bien malgré moi et m'excusa à John :

\- Désolé… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

Je partis rapidement vers la chambre de Drago. J'eus le temps d'entendre John renifler et s'insulter lui-même… S'il avait su… Je sautai les deux dernières marches vers la porte et l'ouvrit promptement. Il y avait un problème… Je le sentais… J'arrivai enfin dans la pièce essoufflé… Personne… Que se passe-t-il ? Pourtant mon pressentiment restait le même quelque chose n'était pas à sa place… Est-ce que Dumbledore aurait fais quelque chose ? Je me dirigeai à grand pas vers sa classe de BeauxBaton. Dans les couloirs, tout sembla normal… Personne n'était de trop… En entrant dans la classe de métamorphose, je vu le grand barbu lire un parchemin en pouffant et en se répétant pour lui-même des commentaires :

\- Je ne crois pas que la visualisions aide… Et bien obtiens un T pour Troll !

Je me raclai la gorge et il se retourna pour me regarder, les yeux débordant de malice…

\- Vous corrigez même ici ?

\- C'est cela être professeur… Toujours du travail !

\- Vraiment ? Je veux dire… Vous n'avez pas de temps pour vous ?

\- Bien sure que oui ! Ri-il. Je ne fais qu'aider Mme De Montagnais !

Ce nom ne me disait rien… Il reprit :

\- Allez ! Tu n'es surement pas venu me voir pour cela ! Je me trompe ?

\- En fait… Je suis venue car je ressens un malaise comme si quelque chose n'avait pas fonctionné… Comme si quelqu'un n'était pas où il devrait…

\- Oh… Je vois… Et bien je vais voir se que je peux faire…

Il se leva et commença à récité toute sorte de chose jusqu'à ce que des lettres se forment au sol… R-O-N ! Voilà ce qui clochait ! Le jour avant son départ ses meilleurs amis lui avaient promis de venir vivre avec elle si tout tournait mal dans leur temps ! Je couru vers la sortie avant même que Dumbledore ai fini… Je poussai quelques personnes au passage et me retrouva devant Drago et Ron… M'attendant à voir Ginny aussi je la cherchai du regard jusqu'à tomber sur le regard triste de Ron...

\- Non ! Non ! Elle ne peut pas ! NON ! ELLE M'AVAIT PROMIS ! ELLE DOIT REVENIR ! J'AI BESOIN D'ELLE ! NON ! PAS GINNY ! NON…PAS…elle…

Mes larmes coulèrent abondamment… Non… Ginny ne pouvais pas être morte… Pas ma gentille Ginny… Elle n'avait rien fait… Elle ne pouvait pas… Ron s'accroupi à mes côtés… Je le repoussai d'une main. Ma vision s'embrouillait… Quelqu'un enroula ces bras autour de moi… Il avait la même senteur si caractéristique d'Harry… Elle senti l'odeur de gazon de Harry… Puis celle de la cire à balais… Toutes les odeurs de son frère de cœur… Elle senti des cheveux bruns lui effleuré la nuque… Ceux d'Harry… Elle releva la tête et croisa les yeux orange de John… La seule personne qui la rattachait à Harry… Je m'endormis dans ces bras… Ces bras musclés par le Quidditch… Comme Harry…Quelques larmes coulèrent… Maintenant que la jeune rousse et Harry étaient morts…

 **~~~Le temps passé~~~**

Je me réveillai en sursaut à l'infirmerie… Je me relevai brusquement… Ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Mais je croisai bien assez tôt le regard endormi de Ron… Non… deux de mes meilleurs amis étaient mort… Surement atrocement… Je fermi mes yeux et me remémora les bons souvenirs…

 ** _Flash-Back_**

 ** _Je pleurai dans les toilettes des filles… Les deux seules personnes avec qui j'avais eu de bon moment me rejetait comme tout le monde… Comme au primaire… Comme à la garderie… Comme toujours… Je sortis me rincer le visage mais en sortant je ne vis qu'un énorme pied vert…Un troll… Un violent… J'essayer en vain de me protéger mais j'allais manquer d'énergie… En relevant ma tête de sous les débris de porte je vu Harry, grimpé sur le géant. Il avait planté sa baguette dans le nez du troll et essayai de le maitriser… Ron avait fait léviter la massue du troll et l'avait tombé sur la tête de son propriétaire… Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien… Deux personnes avaient risqué leur vie pour moi… Je les avait aidé à se relever… Je me rappele aussi que notre maison avec gagner des points… Temporairement… Nous trois les avions reperdus bien vite…_**

 ** _Fin Flash-Back_**

 ** _Flash-Back_**

 ** _Ginny et moi étudions tranquillement quand un garçon de Serdaigle est venu nous voir… Il nous avait demandé de le suivre chez Dumbledore, nous l'avons cru et donc suivi mais rendu à la moitié du chemin, il nous avait arrêté et deux de ces amis nous avaient rejoint… Il essayait de nous enlever notre linge mais Ginny avait lancé son fameux chauve-furies et ils étaient partit aussi rapidement que l'éclair. Nous n'en n'avons jamais reparlé…_**

 ** _Fin Flash-Back_**

Je reniflai ce qui réveilla Ron…

\- Allo ma chouette…

C'était le surnom que me donnais mes deux amis quand j'étais triste…

\- Non… Ron… Elle ne peut pas…

\- Elle devait… Pour toi… Pour moi… Pour nous tous…

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Dès que vous êtes partis, Voldemort à réussi à entrer dans le château… Il savait ou nous étions… Il n'avait qu'à transplané…

\- Transplané ? Et la barrière ?

\- Levé… Il est arrivé avec son regard de serpent… Il a tué Mcgonnagal en premier… Après deux doloris… Je n'avais jamais vu notre professeur avoir mal… Ces yeux étaient devenus blanc… Voldemort en profitait… Il l'a ensuite tué comme si de rien n'était… Puis se fut le temps de Ginny... Il ne la tortura pas à coup de Doloris… Il pénétra son esprit pour lui montrer encore et encore nos parents morts… Sirius…Remus…Tonks… Fred… George qui avait tombé peu de temps après… Et puis… Toi et Moi… Il criait le nom des gens qu'il voyait... Elle était en pleur… Puis Elle nous a vus… Surement juste une illusion… Mais Elle nous as vus… Elle a résisté me criant de partir… Je les regarder une dernière fois et j'ai compris… Elle allait se tuer… Elle ne soufra que pour que je me sauve pendant que Voldemort était occupé… Juste avant de disparaitre… Je les vu planter le couteau… Dans son propre cœur… Hermione… J'aurai pus la sauver !

\- Non… Elle t'a sauvé Ron…Elle avait déjà choisi…

\- Quand j'ai disparu… J'ai vogué quelque temps dans l'espace et le temps avant d'atterrir dans une petite prairie… C'est là que j'ai fait mon deuil jusqu'à aujourd'hui

\- Je vais prendre du temps à m'en remettre…

\- Je sais ma chouette je sais

Au même moment, dans une autre salle, la prochaine épreuve de la coupe venait d'être commencée sans que personne ne le sache...

 **~~~Le Temps Passé~~~**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Review**

 **Netflix-is-life : Merci pour le conseil j'ai essayé de faire mieux pour ce chapitre tu me diras se que tu en penses ;) En passant j'adore ton pseudo !**

 **Dorothée**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! Alors voici un nouveau chapitre par Roxanne!**

 **NDA : Tout appartient à JK, et comme je ne suis pas parfaite, il y a surement des fautes.**

 **~~~Le Temps Passé~~~**

 **PDV Drago**

J'avais vu Hermione en pleur à l'infirmerie avec un grand roux. Il me dit affreusement de quoi. Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu à quelque part. Je me suis dis que comme je suis en mission, je pourrais aller voir Dumbledore pour retrouver ma mémoire, chose qui serait affreusement utile. Je n'avais aucunement confiance au roux.

Arrivé au dortoir de mon cher collègue barbu, je cognai trois petits coups, et il m'ouvrit immédiatement. Je pense qu'il avait prévu mon arrivé.

-Mon cher Drago, qu'es-tu venu me demander?

-Je suis venu vous demandez de me redonner ma mémoire. Je suis en mission ici alors je veux absolument la finir et voir mon nouveau présent sans...

-Ne m'en dit pas plus Tyler, je ne veux rien savoir. Ça peut changer le cour du temps.

-D'accord, alors?

-Oui je vais te redonner ta mémoire, je ne comprends pas aussi pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'ont enlevé la mémoire même si tu es professeur. Mais en même temps tu as l'air très jeune et tu ressemble à ton grand-père alors ils t'ont peut-être mélangé...

-Merci Dumbledore...

-Rentre Drago, il ne faut pas qu'on me voit te donner se privilège.

Drago rentra, et il fut immédiatement émerveillé par ce qu'il s'offrait à ses yeux. Albus était un excellent professeur de métamorphe, vu la beauté de son dortoir. Son dortoir était très grand, et il y avait des étoiles partout.

-Heum Dumbledore? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez le droit à un joli dortoir comme celui-ci. C'est injuste. Il est plus grand que le mien.

Dumbledore sortit la baguette de sureau et lui fit un clin d'œil. Drago comprit immédiatement. Une fois au milieu d'un tapis, étoilé, Dumbledore lança un « _Finite_ » sur Drago. C'était peut-être banal mais il se rappela tranquillement de souvenir. Hermione devient de moins en moins flou, ainsi que tout le reste. Puis il y avait se fameux roux...

-Wealsey...

-Je vois, mon cher Drago, que tu as retrouvé la mémoire, et tu viens également de comprendre la prochaine épreuve. Vient, assis toi, je vais te raconter.

 **PDV Externe**

Hermione était seule, dans le parc de Poudlard. Ronald devait aller voir Dumbledore, car ce dernier avait demandé à le voir. Puis, tout à coup, une lettre virevolta avec le vent et arriva sur ses genoux. Elle ressemblait bizarrement à une beuglante, mais ce ne l'était pas. C'était une lettre qui parlait. Hermione décida de l'ouvrir, curieuse comme elle est.

 _«L'interdit vous est interdit. Si vous tentez le fruit de l'arbre, éliminez de l'épreuve vous serez. Une tentation et parti il arrivera. Une semaine tu tiendras...»_

 **PDV Hermione**

Ah bon. Une deuxième épreuve. Tentez le fruit de l'arbre? Ce n'est pas dans la bible ou quelque chose du genre? L'histoire d'Adam et Ève. Il ne faut rien tenter, ou quelque chose partira. Je ne comprends pas.

-HERMIONNNNNNE!

Super, Mélanie a reçu la lettre. Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de me retourner vers elle.

- _As-tu toi aussi reçu la lettre Mélanie? Avoue que c'est trop étrange!_

 _-Merlin je voulais te parler de la même chose! Oui je l'ai reçu! C'est vraiment bizarre... Je pense qu'ils vont faire un festin ce soir et qu'il ne faut rien manger, ou ne pas être malade..._

 _-Moi je pensais qu'il ne fallait pas faire rien de hors le règlement..._

 _-Bon peut importe, il ne faut rien faire de mal... Viens Hermione, rentrons!_

Une fois à l'intérieur du magnifique château bleuté, Mélanie fonça accidentellement dans le gars que j'ai vu dans mon rêve du «présent», Jérémy. Celui-ci courrait vraiment vite, vers l'extérieur.

- _Oh excuse-moi Mél', Cassandre est tombé de la tour est du 3_ _ème_ _, et je soupçonne le pire... Peux-tu venir m'aider pendant que tu y es? Et toi, Herm, peu-tu aller voir la directrice s'vous plait?_

Et il parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Mélanie, qui était sous son charme depuis leur première année, le suivit. C'était bizarre, d'habitude, Jérémy n'était pas fan fan de Mél'. Mais comme laisser quelqu'un mourir comme ça était atroce, je décidai de partir vers le bureau de Madame la directrice Annie machin. Arrivé, la directrice parti vers « _le bas de la tour est_ ». Je la suivais du mieux que je pouvais, car elle était beaucoup plus paniquée que moi. Une fois là-bas, c'était horrible, je ne pouvais pas décrire comme c'était affreux comme scène.

 **PDV Externe, en bas de la tour est.**

Cassandre était amochée, c'est sûr. Elle était tombée la tête première, alors la tête avait explosé une fois le choc arrivé. Une mare de sang était présente, ainsi que du sang qui avait revolé sur le mur. Est-ce qu'elle était tombée par accident? Personne ne le sait, mais Jérémy devait être présent. Les jambes de Cassandre étaient croche, tout comme ses bras et poignets. Elle était morte dès que sa tête eut touché le sol. Mais le plus atroce, c'était de voir à quel point Jérémy était détruit mentalement devant cette scène atroce. La directrice était pétrifiée. Mélanie ne savait pas quoi dire, mais elle prit rapidement Jérémy dans ses bras. Hermione pleura devant cette scène atroce, elle était sensible au cadavre, mais John ((qui l'avait suivit quand il l'avait vu passer à la course devant lui)) arriva et posa une main sur l'épaule de la brune. Cette dernière le laissa faire, ce n'était qu'une main. Puis, de plus en plus de gens arrivèrent, et Mlle Annie finit par mettre sa cape sur la jeune défunte. Le sors de Cassandre était vraiment affreux et traumatisant pour plusieurs personnes.

L'infirmier arriva avec une civière et s'occupa du cadavre. La foule se dispersa rapidement. Il restait juste Hermione, Cassandre, John et Jérémy.

 ** _Flash Back Flou_**

 ** _-Dois-je vraiment rester ici une semaine pour l'épreuve?_**

 ** _-Il y a des chances que tu sois transféré dans une autre école car si elle gagne l'épreuve, tu..._**

 ** _-Mélanie ne gagnera pas._**

 ** _-Bah si elle gagne, tu vas devoir lui laisser ton copain._**

 ** _-Correction. J'espère qu'elle ne gagnera pas._**

 ** _-Si elle ne gagne pas, on va devoir expliquer que l'épreuve n'était qu'elle ne devait pas l'embrasser, car on va les contrôler. Si elle ne l'embrasse pas, tu vas pouvoir «revivre»._**

 ** _-Revivre?_**

 ** _-Oui, on va simuler ta fausse mort. Elle ne doit pas oser l'embrasser pendant une semaine. Si elle réussi, on va légèrement modifier sa mémoire, à ton copain. Tu étais le seul obstacle de l'épreuve. On s'excuse._**

 ** _-Mais ce n'est pas juste!_**

 ** _-On sait. On va venir te nourrir dans tes appartements 3 fois par jours. On va t'envoyer ta matière à tous les jours. Mais oublie pas, ne t'en vas pas sous peine de conséquence._**

 ** _-Argh!_**

 ** _Fin du Flash Back Flou._**

 **~~~Le temps passé~~~**

 **PDV Hermione**

On était tous dehors. C'était malaisant. Jusqu'à ce que Ron arrive en courant et me sauta dans les bras, sous le regard froid de John.

-'Mione! Je peux te parler? Euh, scuser de vous dérangez... ((Sorry to disturb you))

Mélanie se détacha de Jérémy et me regarda bizarrement :  
- _Qu'est-ce que ce roux fait ici? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit? «Sourit tu distribue toi?_

- _Non il s'excuse de vous dérangez mais il veut me parler._

-Depuis quand tu parles le français Mione?

-Bah tu sais, cher Ronald, que je suis excellente en magie. Allons parler plus loin.

John s'incrusta assez rapidement.

-Euhm, je m'excuse, John, mais pars s'il te plait.

Ron allait rajouter de quoi, mais il figea quand il vit Harry devant lui, mais version des années 1950. John en profita pour rajouter une petite remarque.

-Euh tu es sur que tu veux parler à cette chose? En plus il est roux! Viens Hermy, on va rentrer.

Ron se fâcha rapidement quand il vit John le traiter ainsi. J'allais répliquer, mais Ron me devançât.

-Oui mais la chose veut parler à Hermione de chose plus importante que ton petit tête à tête avec toute cette nourriture. De plus, elle n'a pas faim car elle a vu un horrible cadavre qui lui rappela son autre meilleur ami MORT devant elle alors tu vas m'excuser et aller manger sans Hermione, car elle mérite quelqu'un de plus gentil que toi.

J'étais bouche bée. La guerre avait enlevé le petit Ron enfantin et peureux pour laisser place à un homme. Même s'il a parlé d'Harry, j'étais fière de lui. Mais John était vraiment fâché.

-Et c'est qui son autre meilleur ami? Toi? Laisse-moi rire.

Il ria sarcastiquement avant de rajouter :

-Elle mérite mieux.

Cette fois-ci, il avait dépassé les bornes.

-JOHN POTTER! TU VAS FERMER TON CLAPPAIT IMMÉDIATEMENT! C'EST MON MEILLEUR AMI ET JE L'AI CHOISI ALORS TU VAS FICHER LE CAMPS IMMÉDIATEMENT!

John me regarda dans les yeux.

-Hermione, ça ne va pas... Tu es juste traumatisé. Viens, on va aller à l'infirmerie...

Cette fois-ci, j'en avais assez. Je lui ai fais la même droite que j'avais fait à Malefoy en troisième et je suis partie avec Ron en dessous d'un saule pleureur.

John était par terre, mais je ne me suis pas retourné après l'avoir vu comme ça.

-Bon, commença Ron, Je me nomme Ron Deer. Je suis anglais, comme toi. Nous sommes amis depuis la première. Comme avec tes parents ça allait mal, les miens t'ont accueilli à chaque vacance de Poudlard. Puis mes parents sont mort il n'y a pas longtemps, dans un accident de porte-au-loin. Voilà mon histoire.

Ron m'avait manqué, c'est fou. Mais John, je pense que ça va mal aller.

 ** _~~~le temps passé~~~_**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé! On se revoit dans 2 chapitres et bon congé! :D**

 **Always4HP3,**

 **Roxanne**


	22. Chapter 22

**Désolé pour le long temps d'attente ;) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et tout est à J.K. Merci de lire la fanfiction !**

 **Dorothée**

 **Review :**

 **Swangranger : Oui Ron à changer ! Une guerre mature tout le monde ! Je te laisse découvrir le défi d'Hermione dans ce chapitre. Merci de prendre le temps de nous écrire sur nos chapitres et bonne lecture !**

 **~~~le temps passé~~~**

 **PDV Extérieur :**

Drago entra dans le bureau de métamorphose de BeauxBâton. N'ayant pas vraiment détaillé l'endroit auparavant, il décida de laisser glisser ces yeux sur les murs. Ceux-ci peint en bourgogne plongèrent l'endroit dans un calme reposant. Quelques tableaux de peintre sorcier et moldu prenait place aléatoirement. Quelques détails tels que des fleurs ou des tourbillons était dessiné en beige sur la tapisserie. Pour ce qui est de l'ameublement, rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Un bureau, surement fait de faux bois, occupait la majorité de l'espace. Seule une grande chaise ressemblant étrangement aux trônes de Games of thrones, série moldu, se tenait derrière le bureau. Le bureau débordait de papier dont sur la plupart arborait l'étampe rouge sang : URGENT ! Drago se retourna d'un coup quand il entendit la voix grave de Dumbledore prononcer son nom.

 **PDV Drago :**

Après mon évaluation des lieux je m'assis sur le banc que le direct… Professeur Dumbledore me pointait. Il commença son monologue avec la voix tout de même enjoué :

\- Drago, l'épreuve à laquelle Hermione devra faire face sera la plus difficile quel va avoir durant le tournoi. Elle devra affronter…

\- Des trolls ? Des dragons ? Des loups ?

\- Elle-même…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Reprenons, Hermione a et reste éperdument amoureuse de Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami. Voilà donc nous avons créé une fausse version de lui que l'on contrôle. Le défi est de ne pas se laisser tenter par le fruit de l'arbre. Vous comprenez ?

\- Aucunement…

\- Votre amie devra résister à l'avance du jeune roux durant toute une semaine.

\- Je comprends… Mais pourquoi continuez-vous le tournoi alors qu'une fille est morte ? Pourquoi ne stoppez vous pas les défis durant une pause pour se remettre ?

\- Vous voulez parler de Cassandre ? Elle est vivante !

\- Bien sur que non ! J'ai entendu le portrait de Léonard derrière vous affirmé : L'élève est morte.

\- Tout cela ne fait partie que de l'épreuve ! Si vous voulez vous en assurez, tenez, ma clé de son cachot !

\- Alors vous laissez ces proches souffrir ?

\- Tous ces proches sont au courant…

\- Je vais aller la voir.

J'étais méfiant. J'attrapai donc les clés de Dumbledore et partis vers les cachots. Mais quelqu'un me rattrapa le bras : John

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Je viens avec toi… J'ai tout entendu ! Je veux confirmer tous ces mystères.

Je vins pour refuser et croisa le regard perçant de Dumbledore et j'acceptai.

\- On fait cela rapidement !

Nous descendons donc les escaliers vers les cachots qui ont l'air beaucoup plus joli que les nôtres sombre et apeurant. Plusieurs portes nous faisaient face. Certaine plus rouillé que d'autre. Je regardai la clé qui portait un symbole de runes. J'observai toutes les portes attentivement et ouvra celle qui correspondait. Au bout d'un long couloir se trouvait Cassandre enroulé dans des chaines argentées. John se précipita sur elle alors que je fus retenu à l'extérieur. Puis, la porte se referma rapidement et je n'entendis que le cri de John avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

 **~~~le temps passé~~~**

Je me réveillai durement, j'étais coucher à même le sol et une petite douillette d'enfant couvrais mes jambes. Je regarde autour de moi pour voir où je suis. Mes jambes me font atrocement mal. Je toussote quand quelques grains de poussière atteignent mon nez. Dumbledore lit un livre gaiement comme si rien ne s'était produit. Je grogne pour que le vieux fou tourne sa tête ce qu'il fait quelques secondes plus tard. Ils commencent à parler joyeusement :

\- Bien dormi ? Cela fait trois heures que tu dors !

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Qu'avez-vous fait de John ?

\- Nous l'avons embarré pour l'épreuve, il ne devait pas s'interposer entre Ron et Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on gère un problème ! Vous auriez pus lui expliquer ?

\- Non, il n'aurait pas compris,

Dumbledore devenait de plus en plus direct et rude dans son ton de voix.

\- Personne ne s'est inquiété ? Je veux dire, j'ai quand même disparu trois heures !

\- Bien sur que non… Vous êtes à Pré-au-lard avec tous les autres professeurs !

\- Vous avez menti ? Mais vous êtes le gentil dans l'histoire !

\- Parfois dans la vie le mensonge mène à la gentillesse, il suffit de savoir bien l'utiliser.

\- Il y a une différence entre dire à quelqu'un qu'elle est belle et mentir sur une disparition !

\- Qui a parlé de complimenter les filles ? Le mensonge est bien plus profond que cela…

Gardant son air mystérieux suite à ces dernières paroles, le barbu sorti de la pièce. Je criai vers la porte le plus fort que je pouvais :

\- Et moi ? Où sommes-nous ?

\- Tu le sauras bien vite Drago.

Je vins pour ce lever mais des chaines en métal retenaient mes pieds. Je pestai et cherchais ma baguette dans ma robe. Mes doigts frôlèrent un parchemin que je m'empressai de sortir.

Ne sois pas si naïf Drago ! Pensais-tu qu'après avoir vu ce que nous avons fait à John tu pourrais retourner en classe normalement ! J'hésitais entre le sort de l'oubliette et t'embarrer. Sachant que tu as subis se sortilège beaucoup trop de fois ayant vécu dans le repaire de Voldemort, j'ai décidé de prendre la deuxième option. Tu devras rester dans ce cachot durant une semaine, vois cela comme un défi, si tu ne fais rien d'imbécile durant ces jours, je pourrais peut-être t'accorder le droit de ravoir ta baguette les 2 derniers jours. Je fais cela pour toi alors ne teste pas ma patience même si on la dit légendaire. Sur la table de chevet se trouve des livres de cours et quelques bonbons aux citrons. Tes repas vont être servis quand tu les demanderas, pas plus de trois par jour. Dwinkie, notre elfe viendra te les porter et te dira l'heure. À dans une semaine,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Ayant fini de lire la lettre, celle-ci se consuma elle-même entre mes mains. Une semaine ? Sans magie, sans sociale ? Comment vais-je survivre ?

 **~~~Le temps passé~~~**

 **J'espère que vous aimez!**

 **Always4HP3**


	23. Chapter 23

**Salut salut! Excusez-moi, je sais, j'ai pris beaucoup de temps, mais voici plein de bonheur pour ceux qui déteste John! :D**

 **Un chapitre de : Roxinou**

 **Juste comme ça : Tout appartient à J.K, notre déesse adorée, comme d'hab, sauf l'histoire. Et comme je ne suis pas la plus parfaite au monde et que mes chapitres je les publie rapido après les avoir fait, il y a SUREMENT des fautes. Aller, bisous bisous.**

 **SwanGranger : Oui, Drago s'en va :P . Par contre Ron va faire son méchant alors je ne sais pas encore si elle va gagner ou pas... Bon chapitre! :D**

 **Enjoy**

 **~~~Le temps passé~~~**

 **PDV John Potter**

Le noir. Juste totalement du noir partout dans mon champ de vision. J'essaie de bouger mes mains et mes jambes, mais elles sont totalement gelées. Je ne peux à peine respirer. Mais où suis-je donc?! Puis, un son, un mince son.

-John Potter, tu vas devoir rester ici pendant une semaine. Je suis que tu es inconscient, mais tu peux m'entendre. Tu as un moyen de t'en sortir, car si Hermione a décidé de t'aimer au lieu de Ron, il faut bien que tu sois là. Tu dois bien penser. Un indice, trace les...

Un cillement. Un son aigu super fort dans mes pauvres oreilles. Je n'ai pas entendu l'indice! Je vais perdre Hermione pour les bras d'un rouquin. Sérieusement? Un roux? Aller John... Heille, mais si j'essaie de me mettre en érection, ça va marcher? Okay non je suis vraiment stupide...

Après 2 bonnes longues heures, j'ai enfin fait bouger ma main. Super! Puis je me suis enfin réveiller! Une lettre m'attendait sur la table de chevet dans la pièce où je suis kidnappé.

« _John,_

 _J'ai également embarré Drago en lui disant que Ron n'était pas vraiment Ron. Mais dans le fond, oui c'est Ron, mais on le contrôle. Il va devenir normal après. On voulait juste voir si Drago tenait à Hermione, et on a remarqué que oui. Je sais que tu n'es pas heureux d'être enfermer ici, mais comme je t'ai dit, regarde le mur. Tu peux sortir. Je pense qu'Hermione aussi des sentiments, qu'elle renie car elle pensait aimer Drago ou Ron. On a fait ça pour l'épreuve d'Hermione. Bref, bonne chance!_

 _Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore._

 _P.S. Daisy, un elfe, va venir te porter tes repas tant que tu vas être là. »_

Je le hais en ce moment. Avant je le respectais, maintenant, je le hais. Je dois regarder le mur. Un indice! Mais c'est qu'i murs! Sur ma table, il y a des punaises, des feuilles de papier et des plumes. Il y a également des livres. Il y a également une vieille photo qui montre les reliques de la mort. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Bon, je vais voir les murs, les observer. Une chance que je suis seul, car j'aurais vraiment l'air stupide. Les murs étaient parfaitement normaux, plat, et tous de la même couleur. Rien de spécial. Allons les voir de prêt maintenant.

 **PDV Ron** **Weasley** **Deer**

Je suis prisonnier de moi-même. Mais pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore m'a fait une telle chose?! Il y a un autre moi, bien spécial qui me contrôle. Je ne comprends plus rien...

 **PDV Hermione**

Je devais parler à John pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé tantôt. Mais je ne le trouve pas dans ses appartements. J'aurais voulu de l'aide de Mélanie, mais elle est avec Jérémy je pense. Car il a perdu la femme de sa vie et _c'est pendant ses moments là que l'homme est le plus facile à faire tomber dans nos bras_. Elle a dit ça exactement comme ça, en français. C'était drôle. J'ai aussi perdu l'aide de Drago. Je suis juste avec Ron. C'est peut-être bien, mais ça m'intrigue. Je vais donc voir machin Diggory, pour lui poser des questions. Je vais à la cafétéria, car il risque du surement y être avec ses groupies. Je le trouve facilement, car il est seul.

-Doggory?

-Tu sais Hermione, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, même si on ne se connait pas.

-Heum... ouais bon...

J'ai un peu oublié son nom?

\- Je voulais savoir si toi aussi il y a des gens dans ton entourage qui disparaissent, et d'autre qui apparaissent comme ça?

-Oui... Avant j'avais mon troupeau de groupie, qui a totalement déguerpie je ne sais où, et la fille de mes rêves arrivent soudain comme ça et me parle. C'est spécial, non?

-Oui vraiment. J'espère qu'il ne prévoit pas un coup de «aller chercher une personne précieuse sous l'eau», ça serait vraiment stupide.

J'entendis Dumbledore toussoté en arrière de moi, en marchant.

-Oui, je n'aimerais pas l'épreuve. Mais bon, là pour l'instant je trouve ça plutôt positif, car mes groupies ont disparus.

-Ouais et j...

-Hermione!, me coupa Ron de la conversation, je te cherchais partout!

-Heum en parlant de gens qui arrive de n'importe où...

-Que fais-tu avec ton concurrent? Tu ne devrais pas lui parler!

-Elle a le droit de parler à qui elle le désir! Tu ne peux contrôler sa vie!

-Tu es qui toi au juste pour dire ça?! Tu ne l'as connais même pas! Elle non plus ne te connaît même pas d'ailleurs! Elle ne sait même pas ton nom.

Merde Ron je vais le tuer.

-Ah oui? Continua Diggory

Pense pense pense!

-Tout le monde sait que je suis James Diggory! Et PERSONNE sauf toi ne sait qui tu es.

-Sauf Hermione bien sûr. Mais peut importe. Viens Hermione on s'en va.

-Non Ronald. Je veux rester ici. Vas-t'en.

Il grogna, puis parti.

 **~~deux heures plus tard~~**

-Et voilà pourquoi je suis si populaire...

-C'est bien, mais personne ne devrait te juger sur ça !

La conversation était vraiment longue. Parfois intéressante, mais vraiment, horriblement longue.

 **~~Le lendemain, 6h am~~**

J'ai toujours adoré me lever tôt. Je lisais donc un livre en mangeant un croissant, dans mon coin, seule. Il n'y avait que 7 personnes dans la grande salle, ce qui était parfais pour la concentration et pour déjeuner.

Puis, quelqu'un poussa les portes de la grande salle avec fureur et force. John arriva, et observa la pièce avec un regard noir. Il avait l'air énormément fatigué.

-JOHN? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Je déteste Dumbledore. Totalement.

-Pourquoi?!

 ** _Flash Back_**

 ** _PDV JOHN_**

 ** _Le mur de droit était juste parfaitement normal. Comme les deux autres que j'ai observés. Il me reste un mur. Il est mieux d'avoir quelque chose. J'observai tranquillement. Après 10 minutes, ou surement plus, n'aillant pas d'horloge, ça n'aide pas, je remarquais un petit troue. Surement fait par une punaise... une punaise! BINGO! Je pris une punaise et la planta dans le troue. Après 2 heures de temps, j'avais un signe des reliques de la mort sur mon mur. Ça m'a fait penser à ma cape d'invisibilité, que j'ai laissé à Poudlard. En me disant que ça pointait sur le haut du mur, j'ai vu d'autre troue. Après j'ai relié les punaises avec des marques de crayon. Il y avait un message. «_** Pousse-le, et tu y trouveras ta sortie ** _». Qu'est-ce que je devais pousser? J'ai poussé ma table de chevet. Rien. Mon lit! Bien sûr! En le poussant, il n'y avait qu'un mince troue, mais juste assez pour m'y glisser et y ramper. C'était plein de poussière. Atroce. Après 10 bonnes minutes à ramper, il y avait de la lumière au bout du tunnel. Je m'attendais à une sortie, ou quelque chose du genre. Mais il y avait une clé, avec un bol de soupe. La clé de sorti. Non. Pas sérieux? Il y a avait ma baguette aussi. J'essayais de lancer un sors, mais rien. La pièce était bloquée à la magie. Je devais me taper un autre 10 minute à ramper. Je pleurs intérieurement. Après un autre bon dix minutes de douleur, j'ai enfin trouvé la sortie. Je meurs de fin, et de fatigue. J'aurais du manger. Gre gre gre. Une fois la clé en main, j'essayais de débarrer la porte, puis, et l'ouvrant, une autre porte, avec un parchemin écrit : «_** Tu aurais du manger ta soupe? A. P. W. B. D. ** _» NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! Je le hais._**

 ** _Fin du flash back_**

 **PDV Hermione**

J'étais morte de rire. Littéralement. Mais pourquoi Dumbledore l'a enfermé? Il ne voulait pas me répondre. Mais pareil, hilarant.

-Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle!

 **PDV Drago**

Ça fait plus de 4 heures que je gratte la peau de mon pied gauche pour pouvoir m'ôter ces chaines. Je ne ressens plus aucune douleur. Mais je sens que ça va faire mal...

 **~~~Le temps passé~~~**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé!**

 **Petites questions au quelles vous pouvez essayer de deviner qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer :**

 **-Est-ce que Drago va devenir fou?** Car oui, on voit bien que gratter ses pieds pour ôter les chaînes se n'est pas très normal...

- **Est-ce que Ron va devenir méchant?** Car dans chaque Drago/Hermione(bon c'est pas vraiment un couple) il est méchant.

 **-Est-ce que John va se venger de Dumby?** Car moi je le ferais...

 **Question comme ça. Qui préférez-vous et qui aimez-vous le moins dans la fic? Dites-le nous dans vos review! :D**

 **Love,**

 **Always4HP3**


	24. Chapter 24

**Salut!**

 **Excusez nous pour le retard... Roche d'examen ;)**

 **J'espère que vous llez bien et voilà le chapitre!**

 **Un chapitre de : Dorothée**

 **Note des auteurs : tout appartient à notre Déesse, J.K. sauf l'histoire et plusieurs persos. Aussi non, j'ai fait la correction rapido faque il y a surement des fautes ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~~~ le temps passé~~~**

 **PDV John Potter**

Je me réveillai en sursaut et tourna sur moi même en réalisant que j'étais encore dans la salle crasseuse. Je criai comme une petite fille avant de m'écrouler sur le sol… Puis je me relevai et recommença à chercher. Je pus reformer le signe des reliques mais le message était différent…

Forme la clé,

Trouve la porte,

Sort d'ici.

Je cherchai donc encore pour des indices sur le mur pour plus une heure… Je crois… Tout pour me rendre fou. Au moins, Daisy était venue me porter un pot de mixture pour que je reprenne totalement mes esprits un peu après m'être réveillé. En me rapprochant du mur j'aperçois un petit détail gravé à la main. Un triangle bien défini est dessiné sur moins d'un pouce d'espace. Bien trop excité pour penser correctement je frappai le mur espérant qu'il s'écroule mais une douleur inimaginable traversa mon corps et ma main commença à saigner. J'entendis le pop distinctif d'une transplanation. Je me retournai pour percevoir Daisy un bol d'eau dans une main et une serviette dans l'autre. Sans parler elle désigna ma blessure, déposa doucement les objets sur la table de chevet et partis. J'observai la salle d'un rapide coup d'œil, m'observai t'elle ? Je m'assis sur le lit et commença à nettoyer mon poing. J'avais des égratignures sur mes jointures. Je devais recommencer à chercher pour pouvoir sortir d'ici et permettre à Hermione de gagner le défi. Je me levai et me dirigea vers le mur, la brique contenant le triangle avait reculé et je pus apercevoir un petit espace où était cacher un sachet de cire liquide. Le paquet jaune était très voyant en plus de sa couleur criarde, ''séchage rapide'' et ''dure comme du ciment'' étaient écrit en majuscule. Je pourrais peut-être fabriquer des objets avec cela. Une petite enveloppe était aussi cachée derrière la brique, je la déchirai pour prendre la lettre contenue à l'intérieur.

 _« John,_

 _Bravo pour avoir découvert le premier indice! J'espère que tu t'amuses avec ce petit jeu ? J'espère aussi que le rêve a aidée à savoir quoi faire ! Je trouvai que tu tournais en rond alors j'ai demandé à Daisy de t'aider. Personnellement, j'aimerais que tu finisses ce petit divertissement avant une semaine pour prouver que mes élèves sont les meilleurs._

 _Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore._

 _»_

UN JEU ! Pour lui tout cela n'était qu'un jeu ! Je dors dans un lit inconfortable et en plus je suis claustrophobe ! Il va me le payer ! Pendant l'heure qui suivit je cherchai des indices comme un imbécile. Puis je trouvai enfin une autre brique portant un symbole, un petit cercle, je la poussai et pris les choses à l'intérieur. Je déchirai l'enveloppe en petit morceau étant trop en colère pour réaliser qu'elle me serait peut-être utile plus tard. Un petit objet bleu se tenait aussi dans l'espace. Au aurait dit un moule à muffin en forme de clé… Une idée apparu dans ma tête je mouillai la cire liquide et commença à la manipulé avant de la faire entrer dans le moule bleu. Je devais attendre au moins deux minutes avant que la cire sèche. Je me couchai et observa le dessin de relique. Si j'avais bien compris il ne me manquait que la baguette de sureau pour sortir. Je me redressai et entrepris de sortir la clé du moule. Quand je réussis j'admirai mon travail, la clé était assez dure pour ouvrir une porte ! Une des briques devaient ouvrir un passage comme dans le chemin de traverse ! Je recommençai à chercher la baguette mais je fus pris de fatigue après deux heures et tomba sur mon lit tout habillé.

 **PDV Drago**

Un jour est passé et je ne sais pas si Hermione va bien… Un elfe est venu me porter de la nourriture et un petit appareil étrange qui fait de la lumière quand on l'ouvre. Hermione m'a déjà parlé d'un objet moldu ressemblant, un Ml3 ou Mp3. Peu importe, elle m'a dit qu'il sert à écouté de la musique moldu. J'ai aussi reçu deux cordes blanches relié qui ressemblait vaguement à des écouteurs moldu. IL M'ENFERME AVEC DES OBJETS QUE JE NE SAIS PAS UTILISER ! Dumbledore vous allez me le payer… J'observai les deux objets un court instant avant de trouver un troue dans le M…3 qui correspondait au bout des écouteurs. En le branchant l'objet s'alluma et une musique se mit à jouer. Sur l'écran était inscrit « Guns N'Roses : Welcome to the jungle ». Je me demandai qui avait choisi la musique car elle était de bon gout. Pour passer le temps, après avoir écouté 14 fois la même chanson, je commençai à chanter au rythme de la musique.

Welcome to the jungle we take it day by day

If you want it you're gonna bleed but it's the price you pay

And you're a very sexy girl very hard to please

You can taste the bright lights but you won't get there for free

In the jungle welcome to the jungle

Feel my, my, my, my serpentine

I'I wanna hear you scream

La semaine n'allait peut-être pas être si longue… Je m'endormis et rêva de pouvoir sortir de se trou à rat.

 **PDV Hermione**

Je me réveillai à 6h du matin et décida d'aller déjeuner. Peu de personnes étaient présente dans la grande salle je fus donc heureuse d'avoir choisi de rester en pyjama. Quand j'eu fini de manger je fermai mon livre et leva ma tête pour me retrouver devant Ron qui m'observai depuis surement plusieurs minutes. Il commença à parler avec de la rage dans sa voix :

\- Est-ce que tu aimes ce Diggory ? Tu me trompe avec lui ?!

\- Ron nous ne sortons pas ensemble ! Arrête de faire comme si j'étais ta possession ! Je peux sortir avec qui je veux !

Je me levai mais il me rattrapa le bras.

\- Tu m'appartiens Hermione peu importe se que tu fais tu es à moi !

\- J'EN AI ASSEZ!

Je le bousculai pour qu'il lâche mon bras et sortie à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je me dirigeai vers la tour d'Astronomie et me laissa glisser sur le sol. Des larmes salées glissèrent sur mes joues et je m'effondrai… La guerre avait changé Ron…

 **~~~ le temps passé ~~~**

 **En fait, ce n'est peut-être pas la guerre... ;)**

 **Bonne semaine!**

 **Always4HP3**


End file.
